In the Depths of my Mind
by AldabaranFox
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on a peace keeping mission in a warring system. When a delegate doesn't turn up, Obi-Wan is sent to find him: alone. When things go wrong, can Obi-Wan make it back to his Master alive and unharmed? 3rd story in Ways of the Force.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the third installment of my Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan series! (the other two are on my profile- not really necessary to read them but it may explain some things and it's more to enjoy!) I hope you will enjoy reading this one as much as the previous two!**

**This follows on from Learning to Trust- still focusing on the strong father/son like bond exhibited by our (or my!) favourite Jedi! Expect plenty of angst and hurt/comfort as the two continue on their journey, overcoming insecurities and strengthening their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Star Wars universe!**

**Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**In the Depths of my Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Fear of Failure**

_(Jedi Temple- Coruscant)_

Stretching, one arm covering a gaping yawn, thirteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi, lay still for a couple of moments on his bed, waiting for the last vestiges of sleep to dispel and his surrounding bedroom to solidify. He only had a few classes today, advanced Piloting and Navigation being one of them he noted with a pleased expression. He was doing well in that class. Still- getting up this early from a nice comfy bed was sithly he inwardly groaned.

Sighing and forcing himself into a more awake state, the Padawan sat up, brushing a hand through his gingery-brown spikey hair and straightened his braid.

That was when something struck him as being… odd. Obi-Wan could not pinpoint the sensation at first and dug deeper into the Force in an attempt to identify it. There was something ... missing …

Frowning, Obi-Wan swung his legs over the side of his bed and got up, not bothering to change out of his bedclothes and left his room, using a gentle manipulation of the Force to open his door. "Master?" he called as he entered the main living room he and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn shared. It was empty. Obi-Wan checked the kitchen, fresher and even subtly scanned his Master's bedroom, but all in vain- as there was no sign of the elder Jedi.

Glancing at his chrono, Obi-Wan noticed it was still early, just gone six in the morning. That was the time he usually rose, his Master too. Then where _was_ Qui-Gon? Gently, he tested the training bond, the mental link he shared with his Master at the back of his mind. There was nothing serious being broadcast across it. The only feeling Obi-Wan could detect was that of contentment and wellbeing. Obviously there was nothing wrong and his Master had simply risen early and left.

Now not feeling unduly concerned, Obi-Wan headed to the fresher to get ready for the day ahead.

_He left without leaving a note?_ Obi-Wan thought as he pulled on a fresh tunic and leggings, followed by his boots, mind still on the topic. However, he was loath to disturb whatever his Master was doing or plague him with infantile questions; and so the Padawan set about his morning tasks methodically and efficiently as he usually did, feeling the silence of the apartment keenly.

Finishing up his light chores, Obi-Wan headed back to the kitchen unit to grab something for breakfast. Chewing on a piece of his favourite fruit thoughtfully he wondered what his Master could have risen earlier than usual for.

Training…

Meditations…

Council Meeting…

For all three, Obi-Wan wondered why he had not been asked to attend. The first two he and Qui-Gon did everyday together. And the third- perhaps Qui-Gon was off on a mission without him? The thought struck Obi-Wan hard. It had been over a month and a half since their last mission together to Malrion, which had incidentally been their first mission as a Master- Padawan pair. After the turbulent mission, which had seen Obi-Wan take a severe injury to just above his knee, the pair had rested in the Temple ever since, allowing Obi-Wan to catch up with his studies and the two Jedi to train together.

_I'm not holding him back am I…? _Obi-Wan finished the fruit, the thought plaguing his mind. The injury to his leg had taken time to heal; he was only now getting full mobility back, the muscles having taken some considerable damage as well as mending the leg bone.

Having nothing else to do before class, Obi-Wan decided he might as well go and knock for his best friend Bant who was still living in the Temple. Quickly cleaning away any remnants of his breakfast, Obi-Wan picked up his bag from his room and headed for the front door.

So caught up in his own thoughts as he raised his hand to open the door, Obi-Wan didn't realise he had not opened it and very nearly walked into his Master, as Qui-Gon Jinn entered his shared quarters.

"Obi-Wan," the Master said, somewhat surprised at his Padawan's sudden appearance in the doorway. The boy also wore an astonished expression but recovered his senses enough to bow quickly and hurry stepped back to allow him access.

"Good morning Master," Obi-Wan replied with a smile as Qui-Gon bade him the same and walked past him, heading for the kitchen area. His face fell as he followed his Master. "I'm sorry- I've already eaten- if you would like me to-"

"I am capable of making my own breakfast Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled at his attentive Padawan, raising an eyebrow as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan agreed, lips twitching as he slid into one of the seats at the table, Qui-Gon joining him with his breakfast.

The two sat in comfortable silence as Qui-Gon ate and Obi-Wan looked over some of his notes for a class test he knew he had coming up later that day. He was not particularly worried about it; he thoroughly understood the material- and getting a good score would also reflect well on his Master.

At the back of his mind however, Obi-Wan was still burning to ask his Master where he had gone this morning. Though that would be rude, Obi-Wan decided. Qui-Gon had a right to privacy- and didn't have to tell him _everything _after all. If it was something important his Master would tell him. Obi-Wan was content in that thought.

"You remember we have a training session at 4 this afternoon in the main training hall?" Qui-Gon said, swallowing and breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good. I trust we won't have a repeat of last time?" though the words were said lightly, Obi-Wan picked up on the underlying concerned reminder in the older man's voice.

The last time Obi-Wan had been training, he had disregarded the healers' orders not to undertake strenuous physical activity and to allow his knee to recover properly. Obi-Wan had been in Lightsaber Class with his friends and had demonstrated a particular aerial move he had been waiting to practice, unable to do so without going against the healers and Qui-Gon's orders. But Obi-Wan was tired of being seen as weak. That had been his downfall.

* * *

***Flashback***

"_Obi-Wan!" Bant's worried voice broke through the haze of pain as Obi-Wan struggled to keep back the greying vision that was encroaching on him._

"_M'Fine," he muttered, trying to push himself upright on the mat._

_Bant hurried over to where her friend was lying sprawled on the training mats. The execution of the move had been perfect, Obi-Wan in complete control. Then he had landed. Not able to hold him, as soon as his foot had touched the ground, his injured leg had collapsed beneath him, bringing him down in a twisted heap and world of pain._

_

* * *

_

Suffice to say – Qui-Gon had not been best pleased. At the time- Obi-Wan couldn't tell whether his Master had been more relieved or angry.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Robes flapping, Qui-Gon hurried into the medical bay, having just received a message from his Padawan's Lightsaber Instructor that the boy had been taken to the healers after an accident during training. Moments before he had felt pain flood through the bond he shared with Obi-Wan before mental shields had gone flying up, blocking him from reaching his apprentice. Dropping what he had been doing at the time he left for the healers immediately._

_Concern and anxiety roiling in his stomach, Qui-Gon made the trip in a matter of minutes, long legs striding through the Temple._

"_Obi-Wan?" he called as he entered, looking around. The healer on duty rose to greet the agitated Master, leading him through into one of the medical rooms._

_There was Obi-Wan lying on one of the beds, in an upright position, supported by the raised bed behind him and plenty of pillows. His injured leg was in a tight brace, a decidedly sheepish expression on his young face. Qui-Gon crossed the room to his Padawan's side._

"_Obi-Wan what happened?" he asked concerned, looking at the injured leg and back to his Padawan's face._

"_I had an accident Master," Obi-Wan said carefully, one hand bunching the sheets at his side as he fidgeted._

"_I can see that," Qui-Gon said curbing his impatience as Obi-Wan was purposely elusive as to why he was in the Healers' Wing. There couldn't be something terribly wrong…had he missed something? Was the boy unwell?_

_The boy's expression changed to one of shame and regret. "I'm sorry Master…I- I wasn't careful in training Master. I over exerted myself despite your orders and the healers. I came down awkwardly on my bad knee. The healers… think I've damaged the muscles again."_

_For a moment Qui-Gon didn't say anything as he exhaled, releasing many emotions to the Force at the same time. There was the relief. It was not a life-threatening lightsaber injury. They could deal with this- the boy would be fine. Then there was frustration. Why hadn't Obi-Wan listened? The rule Qui-Gon had lain down was for Obi-Wan's safety and wellbeing after all. Lastly there was irritation- predominantly at himself. Why hadn't he made sure with Obi-Wan's instructor that the boy was not allowed to attempt vigorous manoeuvres? _

_Obi-Wan must have noticed those expressions on his face as he ducked his head quickly, unable to see the disapproving look in his Master's eyes._

"_Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, taking in the boy's defeated body language. "I'm not…well I am angry-you did disobey my order- but more that you were not mindful of your own body. You know that your leg is still healing and it needs time. You needlessly endangered yourself Padawan, that's why I'm cross. You must understand your limits before you can overcome them." _

_Obi-Wan nodded, still fixated by the sheets beneath him._

_Qui-Gon sighed. "But I am much relieved you are not badly hurt. You gave me a fright Obi-Wan- something I do not appreciate," he said, tugging lightly at the braid hanging down beside the boy's ear in an attempt to lighten the situation. "Please don't worry me like that in future. You'll give me grey hairs."_

"_I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan said quietly, meekly meeting his Master's eyes as Qui-Gon raised his chin so they were looking directly at each other. He'd never caused Qui-Gon to be angry with him before. It didn't feel nice._

_Qui-Gon nodded. "I'll go get the healer to discharge you- if you can still walk that is?" _

"_I can," Obi-Wan promised, already swivelling himself round on the bed, legs dangling over the side. Qui-Gon stepped back to allow him room, but subtly hovered close by, ready to support the boy if his leg buckled again. Carefully, Obi-Wan lowered his good leg first to get a firm stance. Gingerly, both Jedi watched as the injured leg was placed on the ground. _

_So good so far- Qui-Gon thought, carefully observing his Padawan's progress._

_It was not to be. Obi-Wan took a few tottering infant-like steps before his eyes widened and Qui-Gon could feel the pain leaking through his shields. Just before the boy collapsed, Qui-Gon firmly caught him under the armpits, steadying the boy. He could feel embarrassment, shame, regret and pain rolling off the boy in waves._

"_I think that's enough," Qui-Gon said quietly with a decisive tone. As much as he knew Obi-Wan needed the lesson, his heart could not take seeing the boy suffering any longer._

_Obi-Wan hung his head mutely as Qui-Gon helped him gently back to the bed. He was appalled at himself. So much for his plan on surprising Qui-Gon with his efforts in training. The last few weeks he had felt restless watching other Padawans progress whilst he was limited to the most basic katas. He felt like he was weak…letting down his Master. Qui-Gon was _the _best in the Temple with a lightsaber. What would he do with a Padawan who couldn't even spar properly?_

***End Flashback***

_

* * *

_

"-Wan? Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan jerked himself out his thoughts as he heard his Master calling his name. The elder Jedi's head was tilted slightly as he gazed at his Padawan, blue eyes searching Obi-Wan's face intently. "I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan apologised quickly. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"I thought so," Qui-Gon commented casually. He had a feeling he knew exactly where in the past his Padawan's mind had been focused. The failed Lightsaber session two weeks ago. Yes, he had been angry, but had later decided that it was punishment enough that Obi-Wan had been set back in his physiotherapy, much to the chagrin of the boy and the healers. To distract the boy he had concentrated on more advanced Force techniques that required much less movement. Yes, Obi-Wan was progressing nicely.

"The here and now," he reminded Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon checked his chrono. "You've got class now haven't you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan double checked the time, eyes widening. "Yes Master- please excuse me. I will see you in the training hall?"

"Yes Padawan," Qui-Gon stifled an amused chuckle as Obi-Wan leapt from his chair, grabbed his bag and ran from the apartment all in one breath, calling a goodbye to Qui-Gon as the door shut behind him.

_That boy. Really._

_

* * *

_

_(Later that same day- Jedi Temple)_

Obi-Wan left his final class of the day, checking the time as he did so. He still had thirty minutes before he needed to be in the training hall with his Master. Deciding to put his bag back in his room, Obi-Wan headed in the opposite direction to the training rooms, heading up the stairs towards the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon.

When he reached the apartment he found Qui-Gon already there, reading. The Master rose as Obi-Wan entered.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Obi-Wan said as he hurried towards his room.

"We will not be training today," Qui-Gon announced.

Obi-Wan hesitated in the doorway to his room, looking back at his Master, confusion evident on his face. Had he done something wrong? Did Qui-Gon _still _think he was not ready for higher level katas? Obi-Wan was about to say something when Qui-Gon broke the silence, deducting his Padawan's train of thought.

"You've done nothing wrong- the Council have asked to see us Obi-Wan," he clarified, watching the curious mix of emotions flush across his Padawan's face before Obi-Wan schooled his features to outwardly show only serenity. Qui-Gon wondered whether to test their bond but nothing was being broadcast so he left it. "They have a mission for us Padawan," Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan's whole body posture seemed to change, he stood straighter and the smile was back in place. "We're to see them as soon as your classes were over. If you are ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master!" he said, dropping his bag on his bed.

"Good," Qui-Gon sounded pleased as they both left their quarters heading for the Jedi Council room.

Presently, they were shown into the Council Room, Obi-Wan walking stiffly beside his Master. Both Jedi bowed as they reached the centre of the room, Masters Yoda and Mace Windu sitting directly opposite them. At least three quarters of the circle was taken, a couple of Masters absent on various missions.

"Being sent to the Vendovian System you are," Master Yoda announced after greeting the pair. "Know of it do you?"

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon inclined his head. "A system between the Middle and Outer Rim- it is close to some of the main trading routes."

Obi-Wan had never heard of the system before and made note to pay particular attention. No doubt his Master would give him plenty to read up on during their trip- an especially long one if they were heading towards the Outer Rim. At least Malrion had been nearer to Coruscant.

"In the system there is a collection of several medium-class advanced planets- currently in a bitter dispute over these trading routes and resource sharing," Plo Koon began. "The situation has worsened; _war_ is almost inevitable."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had heard of the situation.

"Now, a peace treaty, to be signed by delegates from each planet and moon has been drawn up and a Jedi team have been requested to look over and assist the signing. War still hangs in the balance Master Jinn," Mace warned.

"Understand you do the importance of this mission?" Yoda asked, his ears rising questioningly.

Obi-Wan refrained from looking away from the powerful gaze of the old, diminutive Jedi Master. He sometimes felt that Master Yoda could look right through him, into him and pick out his darkest fears. However, he also knew Master Yoda to be gentle – had even helped him become a Padawan.

"We do Master," Qui-Gon said calmly, a rock in the stream of the Force for Obi-Wan who was standing by his elbow- still towering above the young Padawan. He looked comfortable and in control as always as he and Obi-Wan faced the Council on the briefing of the next mission together.

"Then you shall depart tomorrow," Mace Windu said. "The planetary system is intensely fragile. The peace treaty must be signed."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda inclined his head slowly towards the Master and Padawan standing in the middle of the room. "Good this mission will be for you. Challenging I see it being. Strengthen you both it shall." He was looking again at Obi-Wan who struggled to keep a serene expression on his face as he wondered over the aged master's words.

"May the Force be with Masters," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan intoned together, bowing deeply.

Qui-Gon turned, knowing Obi-Wan was beside him and they left together, robes gently swishing as they exited the Council room. Only when the doors were closed did Obi-Wan feel he could actually breathe again. The presence of so many Jedi Masters rather blew him away still.

"You did well," Qui-Gon said as they walked back slowly to their apartment, his mind just mulling over the briefing. It seemed like a very classic example of the missions he was usually sent on. It would be good for Obi-Wan to observe the final negotiations and learn about an important planetary system.

Obi-Wan smiled with relief. His eyes suddenly widened in horror as his stomach rumbled.

"I think it may be time for evening meal," the Master noted, smiling at Obi-Wan's stomach protests as the boy clutched his middle with a scolding expression sent towards his stomach. The mission briefing had taken longer than Qui-Gon had expected. There was definitely no time to do any sparring he thought regretfully. It would have done Obi-Wan the world of good.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan agreed. "When do we leave for the Vendovian System?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Qui-Gon said. "We pack tonight and should sleep early. The shuttle we get will leave the Temple early. But for now, let us go and eat." Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically and the two Jedi joined the other Padawans, Knights and Masters all heading towards the dining hall in search of food and conversation.

* * *

_(Much later- Jedi Temple- Coruscant)_

Qui-Gon awoke suddenly from his sleep, instantly alert as the Force tugged him insistently to consciousness. He reached for his lightsaber on the bedside table and with the Force swept the room. It appeared that he was in no immediate danger. He leant back against the headboard, senses still on high alert as he probed the Force. What had the Force wanted from him?

Glancing over, Qui-Gon saw the time was just after 3am and it was still dark outside. His and Obi-Wan's transport for the Vendovian System would be leaving in four hours. Starting, he felt a tug on the bond he shared with Obi-Wan.

Was there a problem?

/_Obi-Wan?/_

That was when Obi-Wan's scream shattered the still air.

Qui-Gon propelled himself out of his bedroom and ran for his Padawan's room as pain and terror suddenly flooded the bond that had been silent a moment ago. The Master couldn't remember when he'd last moved faster.

"Obi-Wan!"

* * *

**As you can see I'm back to my nasty cliffhanger ways hehe. Apologies! This chapter is longer than I expected- and up much more quickly than I anticioated. I basically have this story mapped out already so I know where I want to take it! Exciting huh? :)**

**Hope you enjoyed- review? Thank you!**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the first one- hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was originally waaaay longer- so I had to cut it down until I thought it made sense. It could have gone on and on and on, but that wouldn't have made sense really. So it took a lot of editing!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of any of the Star Wars universe**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Nightmares and Missions**

_(Jedi Temple - Coruscant- Middle of the night)_

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan's bedroom door flew open at Qui-Gon's merest thought. The Jedi Master stopped dead over the threshold as he took a second to survey the room. He sensed no intruder; the window was tightly shut and there was nothing wrong in the bedroom. His attention then immediately turned to the thrashing boy lying on the bed, the sheets askew, pillows in disarray on the floor.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tried again, his anxiety levels spiking, quickly perching on the edge of the bed, reaching out for the boy. There were no visible injuries he could see in the light that filtered in through the window- only a sheen of sweat across Obi-Wan's brow and the scrunched up expression as the boy writhed in his sleep. It was a nightmare.

"Obi-Wan wake up," Qui-Gon said more forcefully, laying a firm hand on the boy's twisting shoulder, sending soothing waves of comfort to the distressed Padawan. The boy's shields were completely shattered and Qui-Gon hastily raised his own to encompass Obi-Wan's vulnerable mind, trying at least to give the boy some privacy.

"No! Master!" Obi-Wan suddenly cried out in anguish, sitting bolt upright, almost hitting Qui-Gon in the face as he flailed at some unseen enemy. Jedi reflexes allowing him to move in time, Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan's twisting form, holding him gently but resolutely against his own chest.

/_Obi-Wan! Listen to me- calm down! Wake up! _/ Qui-Gon ordered through their bond, hoping the sharp tone would bring his Padawan to his senses. If anything, Obi-Wan struggled more wildly. To Qui-Gon's distress, hot tears began to fall from the soft lashes of tightly closed eyes, trailing down Obi-Wan's distraught face.

/_Padawan, please wake up!/ _Qui-Gon tried a more gentle tone, throwing every ounce of security and peace along the bond which sang with turmoil and pain. /_It's alright you're safe…you're safe…_/

Slowly, but surely, the struggles ceased and Obi-Wan lay quietly as Qui-Gon soothed his agitated apprentice. There was silence for a moment. Then: /_…Master…?_/ came the hesitant, tremulous response, in an almost disbelieving manner.

Qui-Gon seized on the timid reply, the fearful tone making his heart clench. What had Obi-Wan seen that had made him react in such a way? What horrors had been inflicted upon his Padawan? /_Yes Obi-Wan- I'm here, it's me_/ Qui-Gon answered reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles on his Padawan's back as Obi-Wan's breathing hitched. /_I need you to wake up young one_/ he reverted to an old name, washing his Padawan in the familiarity of his own Force signature.

The boy's eyelids fluttered and wet eyelashes parted to reveal shimmering blue orbs. "M-Master?" Obi-Wan's soft voice cracked slightly as he hiccoughed.

"It's alright, it's alright," Qui-Gon continued calmly, holding Obi-Wan close, gently rocking the him as though he were in the crèche again, waking up after a nightmare. "There's nothing to hurt you here."

Obi-Wan nodded, gulping air as he sagged back into his Master's comforting, secure hold.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Qui-Gon allowing Obi-Wan to recover and get his breath back. /_Obi-Wan…your shields_/ he gently reminded the boy as the Master currently held up enough shields around both their minds to keep the emotions private.

Obi-Wan blinked and realised what his Master was saying. Qui-Gon caught a thread of embarrassment through their bond briefly before Obi-Wan's shields went flying up so fast it nearly stunned him like a mental slap.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I…I can't talk about it Master…" Obi-Wan murmured hesitantly, disengaging himself from Qui-Gon's hold and leaning against the wall instead for support. _I can't tell him…I'm ashamed of myself…_

So caught up in his own thoughts and staring at his knees, Obi-Wan missed the look of hurt that fleetingly flashed across his Master's face as he leant his head back against the wall. He wasn't a little kid anymore…he could handle this himself.

"Are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked softly. It was usually better to share these things, to help understand the dream or to release emotions associated with it. Qui-Gon _wanted_ to help his Padawan and could not understand why the boy was blocking him out. _What troubles you so much that you won't tell me? _Qui-Gon thought dejectedly.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied, voice stronger now. "I think…I think I'll go back to sleep."

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment, wondering whether it would be best to order Obi-Wan to tell him or not. Deciding against it, and that the boy would tell him when he felt the need to, the Master nodded and moved slightly to allow Obi-Wan to lie back down. Reaching out gently with the Force, he lifted the blankets that had been tossed to the end of the bed and brought them down over Obi-Wan, tucking him in securely.

Obi-Wan looked surprised at the show of affection. /…_Stay?..._/ he asked almost hesitantly as Qui-Gon made his way over to the door. The request had almost been a whisper, but Qui-Gon had caught it, had in fact been straining to feel anything from his Padawan since the iron-like shields had been raised.

The Master nodded, seating himself on the edge of the bed as Obi-Wan's eyes began to drift shut and he fell into a more peaceful, dreamless sleep, nudged into by his watchful Master who stayed awake by his side for the rest of the night.

* * *

(_Four hours later)_

"Flight 02-gamma you have permission to leave the Jedi Temple. May the Force be with you," a crackly static voice burst through the comm. unit as Obi-Wan made the final adjustments and pre-flight checks in the cockpit of the craft he and Qui-Gon were to fly to the Vendovian System.

"Understood," Qui-Gon replied back, answering the hail whilst standing behind the pilot's chair which Obi-Wan was currently occupying. "You may fly us out Padawan," he instructed as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair, strapping himself in. He felt Obi-Wan's surprise but delight as the boy nodded. Carefully, with trained precision, Obi-Wan guided the craft out of the Temple hanger and into Coruscant's busy airspace and into the upper atmosphere, away from the normal, everyday traffic.

Concentrating, Obi-Wan quickly entered in the co-ordinates for the Vendovian System, making one last check before he launched the spacecraft into hyperspace, the stars instantly becoming streaked blurs through the windows.

"Nicely handled Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon noted as he unstrapped.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan smiled genuinely, watching the stars flying past the window. "Time to the Vendovian System…nearly 50 hours."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "You have plenty of time for research then," he handed over the data pad with the mission briefing and pages of information about the planetary system they were to visit.

With a mock sigh of forlorn despair, Obi-Wan took the pad from his Master, scanning through the document. It was _so _long, he noted exasperatedly.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked up from the first line of the information to glance up at Qui-Gon standing in the doorway to the cockpit. "Yes Master?"

Qui-Gon looked as though he was about to say something, then changed his mind. "Happy reading Padawan," he said instead, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Of course Master," he nodded back, enjoying the light mood of the moment. However as his Master retreated to the cabins, something in him wanted to know what Qui-Gon had initially been about to say. Obi-Wan thought he had an inkling. His Master wanted to discuss the nightmare from the previous night.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, watching the control panel absentmindedly. For a moment he thought back to the dream- no nightmare.

_Pain…_

_Rejection…_

_Despair…_

The feelings that instantly flooded his mind were so intense, so vivid, so _real_ Obi-Wan immediately drew away from the memory, recoiling in his chair and drawing his knees up to his chest, still managing to balance the data pad against his raised legs. No- he wouldn't think about it. Wouldn't talk to Qui-Gon about it. He simply could not.

* * *

The following two day journey to the Outer Rim was spent mainly reading and meditating- in Obi-Wan's case. He wasn't alone all the time, Qui-Gon came to see him often- bringing food from the ship's small galley and making sure his apprentice slept. The Master understood the boy's reluctance to sleep, but persuaded him all the same, with a gentle Force sleep-inducement to help along the way.

At first Qui-Gon had stayed awake whilst Obi-Wan slept, ready to intervene if there were more nightmares but nothing disturbed his Padawan's sleep and for that Qui-Gon was immensely relieved.

"Master – we're entering the atmosphere of the designated planet," Obi-Wan called, looking down the narrow corridor from the cockpit. He had already supplied the necessary authorization codes and checks. Security was tight, with this many delegates coming from all the planets in the system. Already, Obi-Wan's scanners had picked up two military ships flying parallel to his own flight path as escorts.

Qui-Gon appeared in the cockpit, quickly taking in the situation, noticing the two guard vessels. "Good. It is time we meet these quarrelling delegates," he said as the ship broke through the blanketing cloud layer and the planet appeared before them. "There-that's where we're heading," Qui-Gon pointed off to the west as he sat in the chair beside Obi-Wan.

A secure compound, the final negotiations were to take place in a fortress like citadel, situated on a looming, expansive acropolis that suddenly rose out of the tangled jungle, which covered half of the small planet of Sytenar. It was the neutral planet that had been selected, having no major populations existing on it. It was mostly left alone apart from the galactic scientific teams that trekked through the jungle, studying plants and animals rarely seen anywhere else in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan directed the ship towards the acropolis, noting the aerodrome that was waiting to receive them; large bay doors open, tiny figures of soldiers and security awaiting them. Gliding into the hanger, Obi-Wan gently put the ship down, breathing a sigh of relief, as he missed hitting the walls or the roof as he had entered the aerodrome.

"Well done," Qui-Gon said, glancing sideways at his Padawan who was powering down the engines and looking over the post-flight data scrolling across his screen. "But now the real test begins."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed his Master out of the ship, both pulling up their hoods as they walked slowly down the exiting ramp and out into the aerodrome. There was a cluster of people waiting to greet them at the bottom.

One humanoid male stepped up towards the Jedi. "Greetings Master Jedi," he spoke to Qui-Gon. "My name is Jorl and I am the Head of the group of representatives for Vendovia Prime. I was elected to greet the Jedi." He seemed rather smug about this.

Obi-Wan studied Jorl. He was, in a word: short. At thirteen Obi-Wan had not quite hit his growth spurt yet, but still he easily was half a head taller than the delegate. He wore robes of deep purple, lined with a golden pattern, tied around his rotund stomach. His head was completely bald. Vendovian Prime, Obi-Wan remembered was the sixth planet from the Vendovian System's sun and also the largest. Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at the irony that the planet's people were probably the shortest in the system.

"Thank you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced himself and Obi-Wan, both bowing.

"Please Master Jedi, if you would follow me," Jorl said, indicating with a sweep of his arm as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved to fall into step with the small man. Jorl stopped suddenly and stared, as if he had only just spotted Obi-Wan. "Master Jedi- you can have your servant take your bags to your quarters. He will not be needed for this afternoon's talks."

Obi-Wan's Jedi training prevented his jaw from dropping. Him? Qui-Gon's servant?

Qui-Gon picked up on Obi-Wan's indignation through the bond and sent back a soothing murmur. The young boy had yet to visit planets which were ignorant of Jedi customs. "Representative Jorl, Obi-Wan is my Padawan- my apprentice. Where I go, he goes," he stated clearly.

Jorl looked very surprised. "But he is not needed here."

"He is here to learn," Qui-Gon said, "And to assist me." There was clearly no room for argument in the Master's tone.

"Very well," Jorl said at length, clearly not impressed. "Please, follow me." The group moved off again, boots echoing on the tiled floor of the darkened hanger. Obi-Wan looked around as they walked towards the exit. There were no other ships in the hanger. And the Padawan had been positive there was only one hanger on the acropolis.

* * *

"This is going to be a long mission Master," Obi-Wan sighed as they entered their quarters for the evening. Talks for the day had ended and the Jedi were free to spend the evening as they chose. During the course of the day, Obi-Wan had been introduced to at least thirty representatives from the 7 planets that made up the Vendovian System as well as the countless small moons. For the last two hours there had been talks to decide when the treaty would be signed.

"What _was_ the problem with Y'hol?" the Padawan dropped gracefully into one of the plump chairs in the rooms they had been provided. The quarters were larger than those they lived in at the Temple and Obi-Wan had enjoyed looking round earlier. There was a large living area, two medium sized bedrooms, a decent fresher and a moderate kitchen area, stocked with enough food to the Jedi's likings to last three weeks at least Obi-Wan had decided.

"The delegates from Y'hol were determined the treaty could not be signed on their lunar eclipse," Qui-Gon said mildly. "They believe it would be bad luck."

Obi-Wan raked a hand through his hair. "They aren't acting as though war could break out at any time," he pointed out. "Are all your missions like this Master?" he asked, aware he had only been on one other with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes this mission may include less danger and excitement and running for your life than you would like Padawan," he teased. "All there is on this planet are a handful of squabbling delegates."

"Good, I feel like I haven't done any training for a while, I would be out of practice Master," Obi-Wan commented, getting up to root around in the kitchen cupboards and coming back with a piece of fruit.

Qui-Gon paused for a minute. Obi-Wan's statement rang true. He rose suddenly. "Then we must rectify that Padawan," he said. "We can't have your skills going rusty can we?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No Master," Obi-Wan grinned, mood lifting.

Ten minutes later, the two Jedi left for the citadel grounds, where the fresh air and open space would provide them with the perfect opportunity for sparring together. The gardens were deserted and both shed their cloaks and limbered up, Qui-Gon making sure Obi-Wan paid particular attention to his leg muscles.

At length, both drew their lightsabers and the familiar blue and emerald blades glowed in the early dusk light as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon circled each other, testing each other's defences with occasional swings of their blades. From a distance in the fortress, all you could see were the bright lines of blue and green smashing into it each other at incredible speed.

Allowing the Force to flow through him, as his Master always instructed, Obi-Wan waited until the last minute as Qui-Gon's green blade came sizzling downwards, then rose to block it, sending sparks flying as Master and Padawan engaged in the deadly dance. Quick blows were exchanged on either side, the buzzing of the lightsabers filling the entire garden as they moved easily backwards and forth.

For the first time in a while, Obi-Wan felt physically good, able to spar again with his Master. Yes some of his own moves were sloppy; he noted critically to himself, as he spun round, protecting his left flank as Qui-Gon brought his lightsaber down in a sweeping arc towards his weaker side. But at last he was back on form. Slash, parry, block, spin, Obi-Wan smoothly moved between the actions, meeting Qui-Gon's as they duelled across the open ground.

Qui-Gon smiled inwardly as he studied Obi-Wan's progress. The boy was focused and determined as each blow was met and returned, despite Obi-Wan's recent lack in training. Even his leg did not seem to be bothering him.

In an unexpected move, he brought his lightsaber with lightning speed across and up to meet Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan watched as the lightsaber descended and as Qui-Gon predicted, leapt upwards in a typical Obi-Wan styled aerobatic movement. The execution was beautiful Qui-Gon noted momentarily as he allowed Obi-Wan to complete the manoeuvre.

"Master Jedi!" the panicked voice rang out across the grounds.

Startled in mid-jump by the sound, Obi-Wan lost concentration as he tried to pinpoint the source of the unexpected sound. Qui-Gon reacted the split second he felt his Padawan's focus change. Seeing the boy's new trajectory and knowing that landing awkwardly would ruin any progress the boy had made with his leg, Qui-Gon powered down his lightsaber immediately, using the Force to do the same to Obi-Wan's and catching the boy in the next breath as they rolled to the ground.

"Obi-Wan- are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked at once, as he rose to his feet.

The boy, who had been tucked to his Master's chest as he had fallen, nodded, pushing himself off of the grass. "Yes I'm- Master- you're hurt!" he blurted out, reaching for Qui-Gon as a twinge of pain flared down the bond.

"It's just my wrist Padawan- I must have landed on it," Qui-Gon tried to dismiss his Padawan's concern as he studied the injury. It wasn't too bad, a light sprain at the worst. A short Force healing trance and he would be fine.

"Master Jedi! Master Jedi!" there was that voice again.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both turned round to see one of the more slender representatives from Y'hol running towards them. Completely oblivious to the mess she had just caused she halted only to catch her breath. "There's a catastrophe!" she announced, the gill slits on the sides of her long slender neck fluttering as she wrung her hands in hopelessness.

* * *

**I wonder what the problem is now? At least it isn't as evil a cliffhanger as I usually leave :) hehe. Hope you enjoyed! I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you will have just as much fun reading :)**

**Reviews are so thankfully appreciated! **

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just want to say a quick thank you to Saki and Corni378 who submitted anon reviews to chap 2 :D thank you both so much! I'm so happy you're both enjoying the story :) Therefore- onwards to chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: Standard- no ownership rights here.**

**Enjoy :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Solo Mission**

_(Sytenar- Citadel Gardens)_

Both Jedi exchanged glances.

"What has happened?" Qui-Gon asked- tone urgent as he used the Force to dampen the throbbing pain in his wrist. He needed to concentrate.

"The head representative from Kambah has not arrived yet!" the amphibious delegate moaned. "He's stranded as his ship has broken down and there are no ships in the vicinity to bring him here! What are we to do? Half of the representatives won't start the proper talks if he does not arrive and the other half believes that his ship was sabotaged and are demanding a full investigation to find the culprit! If the treaty is not signed…it is a disaster!"

"Don't we have any ships here?" Qui-Gon queried. His wrist would have to be left for later, as would his and Obi-Wan's sparring. Through the bond he called for Obi-Wan to follow him as he moved closer to the delegate. He needn't have: the concerned boy was almost attached to his elbow and mentally clamoring to look at his Master's injury.

"We only have your ship here Master Jedi as all others dropped us off here and flew back," the delegate was ringing her pale blue webbed hands, Y'hol being a primarily water covered planet.

"Then we must fetch him," Qui-Gon said simply.

/_Master your wrist!_ / Obi-Wan protested immediately. _/We should get it seen to /_

/_I'm fine Obi-Wan_/ Qui-Gon refrained from rolling his eyes, as the delegate completely missed any signs of their mental communication.

"But Master Jedi you are needed here to oversee the final ratifications of the peace treaty!" the representative flapped. "If you leave- who knows who what will happen to the peace talks!"

Qui-Gon said nothing for a moment. That was true.

"Master- let me," Obi-Wan spoke up suddenly.

The Y'hol representative looked at Obi-Wan as though he had grown another head. Qui-Gon too, blinked in surprise. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'll go Master," Obi-Wan said as though it were obvious.

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan. Why did this suddenly feel like he had no choice but to agree to this bad idea? The facts had already been lain out, Obi-Wan was the most suitable candidate. Then why did the Master not want his Padawan to leave?

"Obi-Wan?"

"Master- you are needed here. I'm not. Representative Jorl made that clear earlier. So why don't I fly to Kambah and escort the head representative here? It would not take long," Obi-Wan reasoned, growing more attached to the idea.

The Y'hol representative suddenly looked wary. "Is he up for the job?" she asked.

"My Padawan is a very competent flyer," Qui-Gon defended his Padawan immediately, sensing Obi-Wan's gratefulness sent at him through the bond.

"The other delegates must be informed," Y'hol's representative said, her lips pursed as she studied Obi-Wan. "He is but a child after all? Can we trust him to do the job? We must raise the delegates and debate this."

* * *

Two hours later- after much discussion and argument, a vote was cast to decide whether Obi-Wan was to fly to Kambah to find the stranded representative. It had taken Qui-Gon much of those two hours to persuade the delegates that Obi-Wan was indeed up to the job and also the right person for the job. Nobody else could go. Qui-Gon himself could not go.

"Very well…the boy may go," Jorl announced at length. The vote had been collected and Obi-Wan had been chosen.

Qui-Gon was surprised the delegates had managed to agree on something. A part of him however, wished Obi-Wan did not have to go. Not that Obi-Wan wasn't ready – the older Jedi believed him to be more than capable. But…Qui-Gon thought- was he able to let Obi-Wan leave his protection- especially after the last mission?

He glanced at his Padawan who looked solemnly up at him. "I am ready Master," the boy said seriously.

"I know Obi-Wan, I know," the older Jedi nodded sombrely. "Come- let us prepare the ship."

Qui-Gon and a select group of delegates accompanied Obi-Wan back to the hanger. Qui-Gon discreetly observed Obi-Wan as they walked together, noticing how the serious expression on his Padawan's face. The boy knew how serious the situation was and Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan would act with the utmost professionalism and decorum.

Anyway- Kambah was only 5 hours flight on sublight engines, without using the hyperdrive. 5 hours there and 5 hours back. It would be a quick and simple mission for Obi-Wan.

Then why was Qui-Gon so tense? The Jedi Master was definitely on edge as he and Obi-Wan approached the ship. The hanger bay doors were already open and his ship had enough fuel from the first journey to reach the neutral planet and get back to Sytenar.

"You know what to do Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said quietly as he and the boy paused at the ramp which led up into the ship.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master. I'll be fine. It won't take long. And yes- no unnecessary risks," he said, noting Qui-Gon's clouded expression.

"May the Force be with you Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, laying a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Obi-Wan was right- it would be a good test of his solo piloting skills and a small solo mission.

"And with you Master," Obi-Wan inclined his head towards Qui-Gon. "Give me ten or so hours and I will be back," he said.

"Message me when you need to," Qui-Gon added as Obi-Wan clanked up the ramp, disappearing from Qui-Gon's view.

/You don't need to worry Master. I won't fail you/ he heard Obi-Wan say in farewell as the engines started and the air in the hanger began to whip up, teasing the Jedi Master's long hair as he and the other delegates stood back.

/I'm not worried about that Padawan- come back safely/ Qui-Gon sent back as the craft gently lifted off, hovering along the hanger floor until it reached the doors and sped off into the clouds.

* * *

_(Later- Qui-Gon's Quarters)_

Qui-Gon was brought out of his meditations by a continual beeping noise. Easing himself off of the floor in a smooth controlled movement, he recognized the noise as the comm. unit in his room on the wall buzzing. Eagerly, the Master grabbed it, thumbing it on.

"Master?" a blurred image of Obi-Wan appeared on the screen.

"Yes Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. He glanced at his chrono. It was close to four and a half hours since his Padawan had left Syntenar on his own to fetch a stranded delegate- without whom, the current peace talks would simply collapse- according to the other representatives. If this was going to be done, _all _representatives from _all _planets had to be in attendance.

"I have just landed on Kambah Master, I thought you might like to know," Obi-Wan announced, his voice crackling slightly. "I received information that the head representative is waiting for me and all being well, I should be back in another four to five hours," he reported.

"There were no problems on the way?" Qui-Gon checked, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

The image of Obi-Wan shook its head, allowing Qui-Gon to sit back, the knot in his chest easing. So far so good- Obi-Wan's solo mission was going well.

"Very well, I'll expect you back soon Padawan," Qui-Gon replied.

"It won't take long Master," Obi-Wan agreed. "How is your wrist?" he asked suddenly.

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan's thoughtfulness. "It does not hurt," he said truthfully. A light healing trance and the aching twinge had quickly dissipated. "Do not worry about me- focus on _your_ mission," he reminded Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow as Obi-Wan ducked his head with slight embarrassment.

"I will do Master," said Obi-Wan raising a hand in farewell before he disappeared, leaving his Master staring at a blank screen.

* * *

_(Kambah- Obi-Wan)_

Obi-Wan watched as his Master's figure disappeared from the ship's comm. and ran a hand through his hair. Everything so far was going well. The flight to Kambah had been uneventful and as he had entered the atmosphere he had received a hail from the representative's aides on where to land. Apparently, Qui-Gon had had the forethought to inform the delegate on what was to proceed.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan pulled his cloak more tightly around him, trying to imagine what Qui-Gon would do if it were his mission. Of course, being another good few inches taller and broader would help, Obi-Wan thought wryly as he exited the ship, slipping his hands into his robes, striving to be every inch the perfect Jedi.

"Master Jedi?" a voice called.

Obi-Wan stopped- brain processing that the voice was actually calling to him. "Yes?" he asked.

A slight humanoid female approached him, wearing non-descript blue tunic and trousers. Her blonde hair was shoulder length. "Representative Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam is most grateful for your services," she said, bobbing a short bow, which Obi-Wan returned.

"You're late!" an angry, decidedly male voice rang out, making the blonde woman jump. A man, taller than Obi-Wan by three inches at least strode into the private hanger, ornate robes of royal colours flapping with his long strides. Behind him hurried another blue garbed assistant, carrying many bags.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan said, guessing that this was the delegate. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi representative sent to escort you to Sytenar." He bowed politely.

Representative Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam's lip curled. "A bit young for a Jedi Master aren't you?" he asked, coming up beside Obi-Wan, not returning the greeting bow. "And short."

Obi-Wan fought to keep his face from colouring as he remained serene and calm. "I am not a Jedi Master. I am a Padawan- my Master is on-" he began to explain.

"What?" the young man blustered, eyes narrowing, eyes sweeping up and down Obi-Wan's small stature. "They couldn't even send a Jedi Master for me? Do they know who I am? They send a mere boy to the job!" he exclaimed raising his arms in indignation.

Refusing to be goaded, Obi-Wan kept his voice level, "My Master is needed on Sytenar to oversee the peace treaty. I am to escort you there with all speed." He tried to make himself seem taller, standing with a ramrod straight back, hands clasped in front of him. He wondered how Qui-Gon would respond to such talk. He wondered even if this man would dare talk to his Master like that.

The man sniffed. "I shall have to make do. Though, I am not impressed. Forlath- take my baggage on board," he ordered the small assistant behind him who looked as though she was going to collapse under the weight of so many cases. Obi-Wan glanced at his ship, he wasn't sure how much storage space was available- he and Qui-Gon travelled light.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Obi-Wan said instead, stepping aside so the man could board the ship.

Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam stared at the ship. "We're travelling in _that?_" he said with distain, noting the ship for the first time as his attention left the apprentice to gaze upon the ship he was supposed to be travelling in to Sytenar.

"There were no other ships available," Obi-Wan said, sentence clipped. Already this man was wearing on his nerves, planet representative or no. Obi-Wan could not remember meeting a more obnoxious or bossy person in his short life. The delegate shot the Padawan a withering look before sweeping up the ramp. Obi-Wan could hear his loud voice echoing through the ship to the outside.

"I have never been in such a miserable little ship in all my life!" came the outraged voice of Delegate Elam from the bowels of the ship.

Supressing a sigh, Obi-Wan said goodbye to the two aides left behind and followed the most displeased representative up into the ship, heading for the cockpit, trying to drown out the banging noise from the cabin aft. He settled himself in the pilot's seat, laying the easy course adjustments into the ship's navigation computer.

"Why are the cabins so small?" the delegate suddenly stuck his head into the cockpit, making Obi-Wan jump as he was entering the last co-ordinate. Correcting the error, Obi-Wan then turned around to face the young man who was wearing an annoyed frown.

"My apologies Representative Elam. This is a small transport vessel not designed for comfort I'm afraid," Obi-Wan explained.

"My bags barely fit in one room," the young man retorted. "I must have both cabins if I am to rest sufficiently."

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are at your disposal," he offered. If the man stayed in his cabin for the journey then perhaps he would not annoy Obi-Wan for the duration of the flight. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long his supposed Jedi serenity would hold for if exposed to the delegate's bad manners.

"Why are we not flying yet?"

Obi-Wan refrained from rolling his eyes. "Please be seated, then I can start." He indicated to the co-pilot chair beside him and watched as the man sank into it, clearly muttering something under his breath as Obi-Wan fired up the engines, feeling the ship respond easily through the controls. Carefully, he raised the ship, flying out of the hanger and leaving Kambah far behind.

"You're not flying correctly."

Obi-Wan did sigh.

* * *

Three hours into the flight and Obi-Wan was using every meditative and Force calming exercise he had ever been taught to remain in control of his sanity and temper. Everything caused offence to his insufferable passenger. The flight was taking too long, the beds in the cabins were not comfortable, the fresher was too small, the engines made too much noise…the list went on.

Obi-Wan had shut himself in the cockpit, unwilling to listen to any more complaints. At first, he had tried to be an attentive escort but had soon given up all hope of pleasing the young man who currently resided in the cabin.

The door hissed open and Obi-Wan tensed.

"When will we be arriving?"

"Within the hour," Obi-Wan said, hoping it would be so.

"That's too long. I need to stretch my legs. This ship is far too small to accommodate me. I shall lodge a complaint as soon as we land- mark my words," Tarin folded his arms across his chest, gazing stubbornly at the star streaks flitting past the windows as the ship flew towards Sytenar.

The hour could not have gone fast enough for Obi-Wan. Finally the autopilot beeped, announcing that the ship was about to drop out of hyperspace. The star streaks resolved into fixed points of light in space as Sytenar suddenly appeared in front of them, the green planet surrounded by whirling white clouds taking up most of the window.

"Delegate Elam- I am making preparations to descend towards Sytenar," Obi-Wan called.

"About ti-" Tarin's voice was abruptly cut off as the Force cried out a warning to the Padawan just before the ship suddenly lurched forward and a loud explosion shook the entire craft. The shockwave made Obi-Wan fly forward across the controls, knocking the wind out of him as his ribs protested at the rough treatment. Alarms were blaring fiercely, red lights flashing constantly as he struggled upright, trying to determine what was happening.

"What in Force-" Obi-Wan gasped as he pushed himself upright, blinking rapidly to restore his dazed senses.

Two ships, no three, of a class Obi-Wan did not recognize were flying in formation towards the transport ship. As Obi-Wan wrestled with the controls, he saw one open fire again, laser cannon directed at their ship. He had no time to act- just react. Willing all his concentration into the task, Obi-Wan nudged the ship into a sharp dive, avoiding the deadly beams as he swooped underneath. He could feel the craft beneath his fingertips tremble- it wasn't built for such manoeuvres.

"What is going on?" Tarin demanded as he half fell into the cockpit as Obi-Wan banked the ship abruptly to the left to avoid more fire as the other two closed in on his position. The claxons were still blaring, as Obi-Wan risked taking his eyes off the confrontation to check the ship's systems. Hyperdrive down. Sublight engines at 30%, shields at 50%. They would be sitting ducks if they took another hit like the first one.

"We're under attack," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth as he coaxed the ship into a roll.

"What?" Tarin cried, flying back into the co-pilot's seat at the force of the aerial stunts Obi-Wan was pulling to avoid being hit.

Pushing the engines to their maximum, Obi-Wan shot towards Sytenar. He jammed his thumb onto the comm. frantically trying to connect to the planet below. Nothing but static greeted him. Obi-Wan cursed under his breath: just his luck that communications were down. Was the Force having a joke at his expense?

Another jarring explosion shook the craft, the last laser beam having clipped the tail end of the transport. Sweat started to bead on Obi-Wan's forehead as he set a course straight for Sytenar. Shields were at 25%. Another hit like that and he and Tarin would be fragments in space.

"Do something!" Tarin shouted above the wailing of the alarms and the screech of metal. The tell-tale whistling of escaping air found Obi-Wan's sensitive ears- they had a hull breach somewhere. Eyes flashing across the console, the ship's computer informed him it was port side, near the aft cabin. So much for the delegate's clothing, Obi-Wan thought wryly as he sealed both of them in the cockpit with the remaining air.

"Here- let me!" Tarin suddenly decided he would be better at flying the ship. Shoving Obi-Wan hard in the ribs, stunning the smaller Padawan, he wrestled with the controls. Lacking the finesse and aptitude of the Jedi apprentice to avoid their pursuers, another explosion boomed right above their heads, making the ship drop violently, rattling the two occupants fiercely.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan shouted as Tarin stumbled back as the detonation rocked the ship, the laser having scored right over their heads, sending hull plating lose into space. "The controls are dead now!" Obi-Wan yelled at the delegate as the craft spun round helplessly, unresponsive to Obi-Wan's commands. They were entering the top of Sytenar's atmosphere now, Obi-Wan could see the hull heating up and turning white hot as they tumbled uncontrollably towards the planet's surface. The shields wouldn't hold…

/_Master! We've been attacked!_/ Obi-Wan mentally shouted through the bond as the transport shook and rattled, metal straining and screeching- miraculously still in one piece for now as the expanse of jungle appeared below it. /_Master I cannot control the ship- we are going to crash!_/

Why wasn't Qui-Gon responding? This couldn't be the end. Obi-Wan pounded the console with his hand in frustration as Tarin sat as white as a sheet in his chair, clutching the arm rests, mouth slack as he watched the ground speeding towards them.

/_Master please!_/

Escape pod. The words lit up in Obi-Wan's brain in a sudden flash. They were just outside of the cockpit, big enough to take one passenger. "Delegate Elam get up now!" Obi-Wan ordered, shouting above the cacophony of noise. At his expression the delegate had really very little choice. Staggering over to the door, Obi-Wan typed in the override as the door slid open, the wind immediately trying to suck all the remaining air out of the ship, tugging relentlessly on Obi-Wan's clothing and braid. Grabbing the delegate by the arm, Obi-Wan shoved him towards the escape pod, pushing the young man inside, slamming the door shut and sealing Tarin inside. It was their only hope, and Tarin seemed to understand.

Obi-Wan punched in the command code and released the pod, watching briefly as it shot away towards the surface of the planet. Wasting no time, Obi-Wan struggled into his, yanking the door shut. The ship violently jerked again and as the Padawan reached to hit the jettison control he hit his head on the side of the metal pod and felt his hold on consciousness waver.

/_Master…I'm sorry…_/ was the last thing Obi-Wan thought. /…_So sorry…_/

* * *

**Sorry...yeah...I'm gonna leave it there. Tune in next week!**

**Review? :D **

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the evil cliffhanger I left :P I decided not to keep you all waiting in suspense- as that would be mean haha. So enjoy! **

**Credit for title (and in the first chapter!) goes to Selene467 :D thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**It's a bit shorter actually than usual.**

**Normal disclaimer stands- I own nothing.**

**Just a heads up- I really want you to catch the poignant moment when Yoda appears in this chapter. Can I suggest listening to Jedi Theme Music it's the first search thingy up on youtube? I think it helps make the scene (when I'm imagining it in my head!) I think :)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Haunting Failure**

_(With Qui-Gon and the Delegates- Sytenar)_

Qui-Gon glanced at his chrono. Only five minutes had passed since he had last checked the time. Berating himself at his own surprising lack of patience, the Jedi Master forced himself to concentrate on the matters at hand. He was sitting in a large oval chamber, one of the main halls in the small citadel with the rest of the delegates from the Vendovian System. There were at least twenty representatives of five different species present from the major planets and a handful more from the larger moons.

At the moment, the discussion was still very much focused on the signing of the document and a few important clauses. Many were adamant the document could not be signed without all members present. That meant they needed the presence of the head delegate from Kambah whom Obi-Wan was currently on-route with.

It was approaching five hours since Qui-Gon had last spoke to Obi-Wan and despite the decades of training and experience, Qui-Gon could not help fidgeting to leave the session and head to the hanger. Only then would he be truly calm once his Padawan was back by his side.

_Patience! _he chastised himself. It wasn't often he had to repeat the lessons he taught his Padawan to himself. He was behaving like a jumpy, newly-promoted Knight. Exhaling, he forced himself to think calmly and pay attention to Delegate Jorl who was speaking.

Obi-Wan _would_ be fine.

There was a knock at the door. Jorl paused and waved for the door to be open. The delegates had a habit of locking themselves in the room to prevent any outsiders entering. Two guards placed beside the door checked the holo screen to see who was there and then opened the door.

"A craft just entered the atmosphere," it was the chief airman from the hanger.

Qui-Gon immediately stood up, quickly noting the man's ashen face with a feeling of dismay. "I must go to the airdrome," he announced to the delegates, holding his voice steady. "I suggest we take a relief break." There was something wrong, Qui-Gon could tell almost certainly.

/_Obi-Wan?_/

It suddenly struck Qui-Gon he could feel nothing. It was as though the Force presence was… muted in the room. Why had he not noticed this before? Was he so wrapped up in thinking about Obi-Wan's return that he had missed something vital?

The airman led him out of the room and instantly, as Qui-Gon stepped over the threshold and into the corridor, he was hit by a torrent of emotion and pain through the Master/Padawan bond, which suddenly burst into life in a multi-coloured explosion at the back of his mind.

/_Master we've been attacked! I cannot control the ship! _/

/_Master please! _/

Overwhelmed, Qui-Gon nearly sank to his knees, leaning against the hall wall for support instead, as the residual echoes of Obi-Wan's cries for help washed over him through the bond, the fearful emotions flooding in. /_Obi-Wan! What's happening? Obi-Wan? _/ Qui-Gon's heart twisted cruelly as the frantic nature of Obi-Wan's words hit him. Something was seriously wrong. Attacked? By whom? What was going on?

_Why was I not aware of this?_ Qui-Gon berated himself for allowing his Padawan to go off by himself. Why had Qui-Gon not picked up on the danger before now? Obi-Wan had been crying out for help through their bond- clearly in danger and Qui-Gon had not heard a whisper until now. And Qui-Gon had faithfully _promised _to always be there for Obi-Wan.

_/Padawan- talk to me! / _Qui-Gon ordered. Why was Obi-Wan not responding? It couldn't be too late…Qui-Gon felt fear spike in his chest.

/…_So sorry…_/

The last echo made Qui-Gon's heart skip a beat and an icy depressive chill settle over him. It was full of resignation, pain and quiet acceptance. After which, there was nothing. There was no more from the bond: just emptiness where the bond was meant to be in his mind.

/_No!_ _NOOO! Obi-Wan! _/ Qui-Gon searched for the bond, raking helplessly through his mind but there was nothing, as rage and guilt flared within him. _/Obi-Wan respond! /_

Why had he let him go? He could not be dead. He could _not _be dead!

The thought brought tears to the Master's eyes, and he vaguely heard many voices calling his name through the fog of his grief. Pulling himself together enough, Qui-Gon struggled to his feet. "Take me to the hanger," he commanded.

Running, the airman and Jedi Master flew along the corridors, Qui-Gon's robe whirling behind him, a few curious delegates hurrying along behind. Swiping his key card, the airman led Qui-Gon up into the control tower of the airdrome, situated on top of the hanger, overlooking the jungle in a panoramic 360o view.

Several other controllers and mechanics leapt up as Qui-Gon entered. The airman who had fetched him sat down in front of a large concave holo screen, following the shape of the room, quickly typing in a few choice commands.

"This is the footage we captured less than five minutes ago," he looked up at the Jedi Master, whose attention was focused solely on the screen playing the scene before him. The man's face was tight, a mask held in front of the sea of emotions the airman had seen as the large man had nearly collapsed outside the delegate hall. As a simple pilot, Rogate did not know how Jedi worked but he was sure the Master had felt some sort of message through the mystical connection they could tap into.

The camera was focused on a patch of rainforest, slowly swivelling around to survey the area. Then suddenly, in the top right quadrant, a flash caught the camera's attention. Moving sharply upwards and to the right, zooming in, a ship came into view- hurtling through the cloud layer.

Qui-Gon stared at the screen, his heart plunging faster than the falling ship.

Obi-Wan's ship.

_/Gods no! Obi-Wan!/_

The whole craft was ablaze as it dropped from the sky, metal and shrapnel and smoke trailing after it as it tumbled over and over. The camera tracked its doomed path as it disintegrated into three main fragments, before it smashed headlong into the jungle, sending up a huge fireball, a great cloud of black smoke billowing upwards as the camera zoomed out again.

Qui-Gon could feel himself trembling as the footage ended and a thoughtful pilot put a chair behind him as the Master sank into it, unable to tear his vision away from the screen. Those were Obi-Wan's last few moments…It was Obi-Wan's ship; Qui-Gon had recognized the insignia on the hull as it had tumbled towards the forest. What had happened?

_/Obi-Wan!/_

"Our long range scanners indicate that there were four ships in close proximity to Sytenar just over five minutes ago," an airman said. "Three made the jump to hyperspace a moment ago; we presume this one was the fourth."

Qui-Gon could feel his emotions building up inside him in a tsunami of sorrow, disbelief and heartache. He felt physically sick. There was no way to survive such a crash- Obi-Wan and the delegate would have died in the blaze before the craft even hit the ground…and then when the craft broke up…Qui-Gon bit his lip hard. He hadn't even been there to comfort his Padawan in his last few moments…

"The chief delegate from Kambah and my apprentice were aboard…" he managed finally, working around his constricted throat muscles as he refused to choke and break down. "Did you scan for survivors?"

The mechanic nodded. "There were no life signs aboard the craft as it entered the atmosphere sir," he gently relayed watching as the Master's face closed with grief and guilt. "We assume both lost."

_/Obi-Wan…? /_

Qui-Gon's fists were both tightly clenched on his lap as he stared blankly at the screen. Obi-Wan's ship had been attacked and shot down. An unjustified attack. Qui-Gon would not rest until he had found the culprits…

* * *

For a while after the news, Qui-Gon did not know how to react. All the facts before him said his Padawan was dead. Qui-Gon could feel the blood freeze in his veins every time he thought about it. But he refused to believe it. Ever the stubborn maverick, thorn of the Council's side, he _refused _to believe Obi-Wan was gone. There had to be something…something he missed.

But there was nothing. No hope he could latch onto for comfort. He had felt Obi-Wan's last moments through the bond before it had disappeared.

His Padawan was gone. The incredible journey they had started on together- cut mercilessly short.

Qui-Gon was unaware how long he spent sitting in the control tower, eyes fixed on the holo-screen which showed the still burning wreckage and smoke in the jungle. Everyone else in the room gave him a wide berth.

Rogate looked at the Master with pity in his eyes. From what he had gathered- this 'apprentice' was more than just a learner. Bonds grew between master and apprentice, until they were more like father and son. The pilot could not imagine the pain the Jedi Master was going through- alone.

At length, the Jedi in Qui-Gon reminded him he still had a job to do- however hard it now was and however much he just wanted to sit and wallow in guilt and mourning. More like a droid than a human, he rose and left the control tower without a word, or backward glance.

Half an hour later, Qui-Gon assembled the delegates again, this time in another conference room, which he had expressly checked did not dampen the Force. He wanted to be aware of everything that happened in the Force. There, he informed them of the news. His own emotions and feelings the Master had wrapped in an iron cage, his face was impassive as he surveyed the stunned group. As expected it was not taken well and a round of shouting across the large table commenced as Qui-Gon struggled to regain control over the volatile representatives.

He had also found out the reason he had not picked up on Obi-Wan's cries through the Force. It was the whole Sith-damned planet.

There had been very little research done into natural minerals which seemed to dampen the Force's presence. Qui-Gon had intensively looked at the walls making the conference room and had come to one conclusion. He could feel the Force outside the room. He could barely feel the Force inside the room. The walls were _full_ of the mineral. The rock was apparently local- quarried on Sytenar, where there were multiple outcrops spread across the planet's surface.

Qui-Gon wanted to rip the rock to pieces with his bare hands at that moment.

"It has to be the pirates from Y'hol- only they would do this sort of thing!"

"Nonsense! How dare you! It is well known that most of Lextan do not want this peace treaty signed! They must have attacked the ship!"

"I take offense- my planet would never do such a thing! It must have been the scum on Novakor!"

Feeling his temper fraying and knowing he was straying into dangerous territory, Qui-Gon eventually brought around silence, subduing the delegates as he used a Force amplified shout. He surveyed the shocked representatives before him.

"Arguing like this will resolve nothing," the Jedi Master said quietly, bringing his tattered emotions under control again. "For the moment, we must concentrate on the treaty- it is still the priority here. After it's signed- a _full _investigation- with the co-operation of the Jedi Temple will commence and I _will _find out who is responsible for this."

Jorl rose. "We must persevere considering this tragic circumstance. I am sure Delegate Elam would want us to ensure peace is the only outcome of this gathering." He looked around the table as representatives nodded slowly in agreement.

"I wish to go and explore the wreckage," Qui-Gon announced. "There may be some clues as to their attackers."

"But Master Jinn," a representative from Y'hol, the female from before, rose to speak. "This planet is covered by a wild jungle. It is very dangerous!"

There was much muttered agreement.

Qui-Gon could feel despair starting to claw at his insides. "I must go- alone if need be," he said. It mattered not if the delegates or anyone else in the citadel refused to go with him. He would trek into the jungle to find the ruins of the space craft and find the answers he needed.

This brought immediate protests from the delegates.

"But Master Jedi you are needed here!"

"What if those who attacked the ship come back?"

"We cannot let you wander into the jungle _alone_!"

Qui-Gon looked at the situation bleakly. He was trapped. And Obi-Wan….

/_Padawan_/ he called hopelessly, blue eyes shimmering with tears he refused to let fall before those gathered around. /_Answer me!_/

* * *

Qui-Gon retreated to his chambers immediately after the meeting was adjourned. Without even removing his heavy brown cloak, he sank to the floor, throwing himself into the Force, deep into meditation. Thank goodness not all the rooms in the citadel were built from the same blasted rock as the conference room.

There had been no indication in Obi-Wan's last video message that there was anything wrong. How had everything just fallen apart like this? Qui-Gon's thoughts drifted back to the last time he had been physically with Obi-Wan. He remembered the boy's determination to please, his outstanding bright place in the Force. Now as Qui-Gon searched in vain, he could find no trace of the familiar Force signature.

_/Obi-Wan…forgive me…/ _he thought in despair. After coming so close to losing his Padawan on their first mission, Qui-Gon had sworn to keep the boy closer, to protect him. A fine job he had done, he thought bitterly. Sending him away as soon as the opportunity had arisen. Qui-Gon should have insisted on accompanying him. Maybe then things would not have turned out the way they did. Maybe he could have stopped it. Maybe then…

Qui-Gon bowed his head. There were too many maybes. A single tear tracked slowly down his cheek.

_Always in motion the future is…_

The quote from the old master filtered up to the forefront of Qui-Gon's mind. Why that particular quote? And why now?

Just then, a knock came at the door to his quarters, pulling him from his mediation. Qui-Gon was very tempted to ignore it, but his Jedi instincts told him to rise and see who it was. Exhaling deeply, the Master got up smoothly and walked over to the door.

He barely opened it before an out-of-breath airman fell through into the room. "Master Jedi…something…to show…you!" the man gasped.

* * *

_(Coruscant- Jedi Temple- Council Chambers)_

Many light years away, in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Master Yoda sat alone in his small seat in the silence of the empty Council Chamber, his stick across his lap as he meditated in the flow of the Force. Behind him, as the heavy streams of traffic flew in their many lines across the sky, the sun was setting, bathing the circular room in a warm array of orange, yellow and blood red beams, creating long shadows across the cool floor.

The old Master's ears drooped slowly as he opened his wizened eyes.

The doors to the Council Chamber opened with a soft hiss and footsteps echoed across the marble floor as another Master entered, brown robes fluttering around his ankles. "You felt it?" Mace Windu's strong voice was soft in the quiet room.

Yoda nodded. "Great disturbance in the Force I have felt. Worried I am for Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi."

"It involves them?" Mace asked in concern, staring at the older, wiser Master.

"Much suffering there is," Yoda intoned with a sigh, a gnarled hand curling around his stick. "And much pain there is still to come."

Mace sat down heavily in his own seat, steepling his fingers together and with elbows resting on his knees, leant his forehead against his folded hands in uneasy contemplation. It was not often Master Yoda was wrong about such things and Mace worried for his friend on some far away planet. What had Yoda seen?

For a while, both Masters sat in silence, the only movement the constant motion of the evening traffic behind them as the shadows lengthened and the sun slipped down behind the horizon.

**

* * *

**

**Aww poor Qui-Gon. All that angst...hope it came across alright :) And what did that airman want? Questions, questions...**

**Hope the Yoda and Mace scene came across as I planned it to, music? always helps!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time- please keep up the lovely work- I love hearing from you all :)**

**AldabaranFox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! Sorry I didn't update sooner- my time is sadly jam-packed with science reports at the moment...but the end of term is near (2 weeks!) so I'm looking forward to that. A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Each review makes my day more special :D**

**I have also noticed that the number of reviews is increasing per chapter! Can we keep this lovely trend going? hehe :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I make no money doing this...etc.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- A Glimmer of Hope**

(_Sytenar- Qui-Gon's Quarters)_

It took a few moments for Qui-Gon's brain to process what the man had said. "What? What have you found?"

"Come with me sir!" the airman said urgently, already moving down the corridor. Feeling that tiny bubble of hope rise within him, Qui-Gon followed him, long strides easily catching him up and together they hurried back to the control room.

The door flew open with the key card and Qui-Gon saw all the inhabitants of the room were crowded around one screen.

"Sir! Sir look at this!" the airman was positively bouncing with anticipation.

It was the video feed from another camera on the complex. The time stamp in the bottom corner showed the same time as Obi-Wan's plane crash. Qui-Gon stared at the screen expectantly- not daring to allow himself to hope. What had they missed?

His throat tightened as he saw the burning craft pass through the clouds, tumbling through the sky, flames engulfing the ship. He could _not_ take this again. The raw grief rose within Qui-Gon, like a howling wind rattling inside no matter how he tried to control it.

However, when the camera zoomed in, it was not on the burning craft, but a very faint, almost invisible, white streak that shot across the sky, just in front of the blazing wreckage, moving on a different trajectory before it disappeared into the forest. The resulting fireball from the craft smashing into the jungle made the exact destination of the streak impossible to locate but they were in close vicinity of each other.

Qui-Gon felt more than a flicker of hope bubble up and cluster inside him as the video was replayed and enhanced. The front of the white line began to show a grey hue, metallic and curved.

"It's an escape pod," Qui-Gon breathed.

The pilot, Rogate was at the controls, hands flying over the key terminal. "I don't understand…what…there's only _one_ life sign…" he trailed off confused, sitting back in his seat, looking stunned at the information the scanners were telling him.

It was as though the temperature dropped in the control room. The hope that had blossomed like a flower began to shrivel, like a wilting rose. One life sign. Qui-Gon felt his eyes slide slowly shut as his mouth formed a tight line. Maybe that was what Obi-Wan's last message had meant.

/…s_o sorry_…. /

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew which was the most important, saving his own life, or saving the delegate's. That was the job of a Jedi- the bigger picture, the best outcome for the most people. Obi-Wan knew how much was riding on the signing of the treaty- peace to the planetary system. Qui-Gon knew. Just knew, that it was not Obi-Wan aboard that escape pod. If a life could be saved, the boy would have made sure it was the delegate's.

_Obi-Wan how could you…? _Qui-Gon thought sadly, a fiercely proud ache rising in his chest. Could his Padawan not have saved himself too? The grief, fresh and vivid was back as the Jedi Master looked away from the screen.

"We must find the pod," he announced. "Delegate Elam might still be alive. I will not allow my Padawan's sacrifice to be in vain."

Several heads turned to look at the Master. "Master Jedi- you cannot be serious?" Rogate began. "Fifteen kilometres through virtually unexplored jungle? We have very little equipment here and there is almost no one who would be able to go."

Qui-Gon's face darkened. This was not what he wanted to hear. He would trek the distance through the jungle on his own if he had to. He would get to the crash site and find the delegate.

"Zoom in on that bit again," a female mechanic was still looking intently at the screen; her sharp eyes pinned on something. "Rewind- stop- play from there- half speed…no quarter speed…there! Enhance!"

Caught by the excitement in her tone, Qui-Gon looked back at the screen. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and flip wildly in his chest.

There were _two_ pods.

* * *

Everything hurt.

That was the first sluggish thought that filtered through his battered mind as consciousness trickled through his veins, bringing him slowly back to reality. His head hurt, his sides hurt, his back hurt. _Everything_ hurt.

Cautiously, Obi-Wan opened one eye a fraction and then the other, widening both. It made no difference: all was black around him, there was no light. Jerkily, fighting panic, he raised a hand and felt something solid and metal brush against it just a few feet in front of him and then to all sides. For a moment, Obi-Wan panicked, close to hyperventilating. It was pitch black and he was trapped in a small confined space.

_Breathe…just breathe…_

Taking a deep calming gulp of air, Obi-Wan struggled to centre himself. He would not panic. That would not help. Controlling his breathing, he forced himself to relax, willing his lethargic brain into activity, trying to remember what had happened.

The ship.

Memories flooded back, making Obi-Wan wince. Flying to Kambah- the annoying delegate- the attack- crashing in…escape pods. He was in an escape pod. Holding onto that thought, Obi-Wan began to take control. It would have been easier if his head wasn't swimming so much. Slowly, his hand traced over the edges of the pod in front of him, searching for a control to release the door.

There! Obi-Wan pushed as hard as he could against a large circular button located just above the level of his head. With a hiss, the door to the pod, which was directly in front of him, slid open, illuminating the whole of the escape pod and making Obi-Wan blink rapidly, throwing up one hand to shield his eyes. Through slit eyes, a wondrous view appeared.

Above him was every shade of green imaginable. Large, dappled fern fronds hung overhead, as shafts of sunlight pierced through the numerous layers of jade coloured foliage. There were vines and other enormous leaves, splashes of purple, blue and red flowers, giant tree trunks rising up all around and blocking out any sign of blue sky in a dense emerald canopy.

Steamy heat came soon after the light. It was like a sauna, Obi-Wan thought groggily as he tried to wet his dry lips without much luck. Looking upwards at what he could see, the Padawan realised that the pod was lying horizontal on the ground; he was in affect lying on his back.

Carefully, Obi-Wan gripped the edges of the door and pulled himself slowly upright, wincing as his battered body protested against the movement. He managed to stand upright, rising up out of the pod cautiously, looking around for any dangers. He was utterly alone. There was no sign of intelligent life in the immediate area.

Glancing to his up and to the left, Obi-Wan saw the destruction his pod had caused as it had collided with the rainforest, smashing through a part of the canopy, shattering trees on its descent, the ruined branches and mangled leaves hanging limply. He was sitting in a densely wooded area. The ground was covered in a reddish soil and dead leaves whilst all around were trees: in every direction.

A loud squawk caught the Padawan off-guard and his jumped in shock. Sitting on a branch, a few metres away was a multi-coloured, heavily plumed bird, pruning itself. Every so often it would turn its head, casting a beady eye on Obi-Wan and the squawk again.

Obi-Wan could feel the panic rising again. Where was he? What was he to do? How did he get back?

_Calm down!_ Obi-Wan ordered himself sternly. First, he needed to see to his injuries. Raising a hand to his forehead where it hurt the most, Obi-Wan felt a sticky gash from his hairline across to his right temple and hissed as his fingers touched it. Pulling the hand away he confirmed it was a bloody heady injury, but it was clotting nicely. A pounding headache but he probably wouldn't bleed out. Next he checked his torso, arms and legs. There was nothing serious, just bruising where he had been thrown around in the escape pod. He looked back in and gave the safety buckles a rueful glance.

So there was not anything dreadfully wrong, Obi-Wan thought. He could move each finger and toe, leg and arm. All stiff- but in working order. He was getting somewhere. Then there were still the three pressing questions from earlier to answer.

_Delegate Tarin!_ The thought hit Obi-Wan suddenly. He remembered pushing the annoying young man into an escape pod before himself getting in one. Where was the delegate? Surely he had crashed somewhere nearby as well?

Cautiously, Obi-Wan slid his legs over the edge of the pod so he was seated on the top, one hand on his lightsaber and slid down to the ground, landing in a crouched position. Wandering off into the forest was not a good idea. If he got lost…

"I am lost," Obi-Wan reminded himself. Lost in the planet-wide expanse of jungle: with nothing else but a lightsaber. "Master!" he remembered suddenly.

Did Qui-Gon know what had happened? The ship would have lit up the sky for miles; surely someone would have spotted it? Would they mount a rescue? Obi-Wan deliberated over what to do, slowly pacing behind his escape pod_. _

_What would Qui-Gon do in this sort of situation? Think Obi-Wan!_

"Find the delegate," Obi-Wan decided to himself. It was the best course of action for the moment.

Slowly, he moved off into the jungle, keeping track of where he had come from. Every sense on alert, Obi-Wan hauled himself over a fallen tree, mindful of his spinning head. Then he spotted it, a similar grey metal escape pod just a few metres away in the foliage, this one having landed in an upright position. As fast as he could, Obi-Wan scrambled over to it, before banging on the door.

"Delegate Tarin?" he asked.

There came a muffled banging from the inside. Good, the man was alive, Obi-Wan thought with relief. He banged on the door again.

"It's me, Obi-Wan," he called through.

More muffled banging, sounding more frantic than before and suddenly the door burst open as the desperate man hit the hatch button and nearly tumbled out. Obi-Wan caught the young man as he flew out of the escape pod and they both fell backwards to the forest floor.

"Where…where the hell are we?" Tarin demanded weakly, getting off Obi-Wan immediately, brushing himself down shakily and looking around wildly. "This is all your fault you know! He pointed a finger directly at the stunned Padawan who was still sitting on the floor.

"Delegate Tarin, I saved your life," Obi-Wan tried to remind the near hysterical representative who paced up and down between the trees. "We just need to think-"

"What's there to think about?" Tarin rounded on Obi-Wan. "Look at the mess you've gotten us into! The whole peace treaty is ruined because you couldn't do the simple thing of getting me from A to B!" he was gesturing wildly with his hands.

Obi-Wan flushed, barely hiding the flinch. He had failed. In the simple task Qui-Gon had set for him. _I'm so sorry Master…_ Obi-Wan thought forlornly. When he had tried so hard to please Qui-Gon as well. Did his Master see him as a failure? He couldn't could he? Qui-Gon would want to rescue him wouldn't he?

Pulling himself together, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "We were attacked Delegate Tarin- how was I meant-"

"You're a Jedi aren't you? Aren't you meant to see these things before they happen?" Tarin yelled, startling a group of nearby monkey-looking animals which scattered into the undergrowth with various shrieks making both delegate and Padawan jump in shock.

"Jedi cannot control what they see," Obi-Wan said, trying to control his temper. "Now please- we need to figure out what to do next."

Tarin leant against his pod, eyes flitting around. "What to do? We are stuck in the middle of this jungle and you're being too calm about it!" he snapped. "We're going to die here."

"No," Obi-Wan replied quickly. They could not afford that sort of mentality. They would survive. "Not if we find our way back to the acropolis."

Tarin scoffed to himself and Obi-Wan had to admit the plan seemed pretty weak. He had not the faintest clue where they were in the jungle. They could be miles away from the acropolis- perhaps even on the other side of the planet, he wasn't sure of the trajectory the escape pods had taken in the evacuation of the burning ship.

"Maybe first we should find the ship," Obi-Wan suggested instead. "Then we can find out where to go from there. My scanners indicated before the crash that we were heading on a direct course to the acropolis."

"I'm not trekking through a jungle!" Tarin complained, jumping aside as a bug popped up from the soil, with a tiny yelp of surprise and disgust.

"We must," Obi-Wan said. "We won't survive sitting here. It is unlikely anyone will be able to come for us here. If we find the ship, people may find us."

Tarin grumbled under his breath. "It's all your-"

"Fault. I know you said," Obi-Wan muttered, unable to keep his temper any longer. The heat was growing unbearable and he could already feel the sweat beading on his forehead. His heavy tunic was not meant for this type of climate and he was fast growing uncomfortable. Tarin also looked hot in his ornate robes. Obi-Wan wandered realistically how long either of them could survive.

* * *

"I'm tired," Tarin complained as they trekked.

Obi-Wan for the hundredth time counted to ten in Huttese before he replied. "We have to keep moving- we need to find the ship," he said.

"How far away is it?"

Obi-Wan shifted his pack slightly. To his immense relief, both escape pods had come prepared with emergency rations and some supplies. It was a godsend. There had been a first aid kit, so the Padawan had bandaged his head as best he could and also Tarin's hand which he had bruised during the rocky pod descent. They had water and food. And Obi-Wan had his lightsaber.

But no Force control.

The confused Padawan could not understand it. Every time he tried to access the Force, call on it to help calm himself, release emotions, guide him, the Force remained elusive and just out of reach. No matter how much Obi-Wan struggled the Force was _just _out his reach.

It was startling reminiscent to his last mission when he had been injected with Force suppressors. Only this time Obi-Wan was sure there were no drugs in his system. Still, he could feel neither the Force nor his Master. Did Qui-Gon know? Surely the citadel had seen the explosion their ship had caused. And he could not even reach his Master to tell him he was alive.

"I shouldn't…have to put…up with this!" Tarin panted. He was not even carrying a pack. Obi-Wan had taken both. The delegate hitched up his robes to clamber over a large root. "I'm not made…for this! Kambah has no…jungles! There are hover cars everywhere!"

Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes. "So I see," he observed instead. His head was pounding now, not helped by the incessant questions.

Tarin shot him a disparaging look. "And where did _you _grow up, _esteemed _Jedi?"

"The Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied evenly, not as out of breath as the delegate who was sweating freely due to the heat and the strenuous (for him) exercise. "I lived there all my life."

"Coruscant?" for a moment Tarin looked vaguely interested. "So what is… this _Temple _like? Big? Can't be as big as the houses I own on Kambah."

"It dominates the skyline around it," Obi-Wan replied truthfully. "It is my home."

"Are you rich?" Tarin asked.

"No. A Jedi does not need possessions. Only the Force," Obi-Wan stated.

Tarin snorted before tripping over a tree root and flailing wildly as he tried to right himself. "I would…hate that! I hate…this!" he moaned, sitting down, not caring about the dirt any longer.

Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono. They had been walking nearly an hour. The jungle made it hard going, Obi-Wan was not even sure if they were heading in a straight line. But the trail of devastation they were following was becoming solid. Bits and pieces of metal debris Obi-Wan recognized as their ship's parts were becoming more frequent. And the smell of burning hung heavy in the air.

"Not much further to go," Obi-Wan tried to rouse Tarin. "Then we can camp for the night."

"You make this sound like a holiday," Tarin grumbled. He got to his feet, hands on hips, glaring at the Jedi. "I don't care what you say- you shouldn't be in charge. I shouldn't be here! You are useless!" Without noticing, the young delegate had moved away from the Padawan.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Tarin's feet began to crumble and Obi-Wan saw to his horror, the delegate was standing on the edge of a small but steep ravine, about 20 feet or so deep, hidden by tree roots, fallen vegetation and overhanging soil.

Tarin seemed to notice the danger he was in too late. With a cry of terror he lurched forward as the weak ground underneath him fell away completely.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out.

It was only thanks to his Jedi reflexes that Obi-Wan was able to throw himself forward in time, lunging for the disappearing hand of the young delegate as he disappeared into the ravine. Ignoring the sudden, sharp stinging pain in his left hand, Obi-Wan dived forward through the mess of ground level vegetation, just in time grasping hold of Tarin's hand.

There they were. Obi-Wan lying flat out on his stomach in the dirt just on the overhanging rim of the gorge, gripping onto Delegate Tarin's hand tightly as the older man hung over the ravine, legs kicking at empty air as he struggled to find something to land on.

"Please," Tarin said quietly, eyes searching Obi-Wan's desperately as he hung on. "Don't…don't let me go." The fear was evident in his voice.

Obi-Wan could feel the loose ground beneath his stomach vibrating slightly. It was not strong. Grimly he noted their fingers were slipping.

* * *

**Shock horror- literally a cliffhanger! What's Obi-Wan to do? Oh dear...**

**Please please review :D You make my day- whilst I'm stuck writing a report on Molluscs (help!) and writing the next chapter when I'm meant to be working...hehe!**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I decided to be nice and post a day earlier than I planned to :D I really couldn't leave Obi-Wan and Tarin dangling over a cliff for too long could I? A big thank you to all the reviewers- thank you so much! Also thanks to Saki who anonymously reviewd! I get so excited reading reviews :)**

**Disclaimer- standard- no ownership. George Lucas has the rights etc.**

**Title credit goes to Selene467- thank you so much for everything! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Inner Turmoil**

"You're going to let me go…" Tarin whispered fearfully, glancing back over his shoulder at the gorge below. The cliff face was sheer, a dark brown muddy colour, descending about twenty feet. Jagged rocks indicating a landslide littered the floor and side of the cliff. It would not be a pleasant fall.

"I'm not going to," Obi-Wan grunted. His shoulders were straining with the effort of holding up the young man. His palm seared with pain as he tried to readjust his grip. He must have caught it on something as he had leapt to catch Tarin.

"What are you going to do then?" Tarin asked, his voice straining, watching the ground beneath Obi-Wan start to flex. The delegate could feel the aching burn in his shoulders and arms. He did not know how long _he _could hold on for.

"Pull you up," Obi-Wan said. "Carefully."

Tarin nodded frantically. That sounded like a plan to him. At the moment he was willing to give away all his money just to be on solid ground. Well…maybe not _all _his money…

"Now, listen to me," Obi-Wan instructed at Tarin's eyes snapped to focus on him. "With your right hand I want you to let go of my hand and grab my wrist instead. Use the momentum to pull yourself up and grab that clump of roots with your other hand." Obi-Wan used his head to jerkily indicate the patch on his left that stemmed from more solid ground.

"I can't do that…" Tarin stammered, looking much younger and vulnerable without his supercilious façade. He glanced at the distant roots which looked far out of reach.

"You must," Obi-Wan said forcefully, feeling sweat sliding down his temples and his shoulder muscles crying out for respite. "The ground won't hold us for long."

Tarin nodded.

"On the count of three," Obi-Wan said slowly. "One, two…three!"

With a determined look in his eye, Tarin released his left hold of Obi-Wan's hand and reached higher up the Padawan's arm. Obi-Wan braced himself, biting his lip as the delegate pulled down on his wrist for dear life as he swung his right arm up and over, reaching for the roots.

He missed by inches.

Tarin shouted in fear as he hung from only one arm, the backward momentum of the swing sending him spinning, with his back to the cliff. Obi-Wan grimaced in pain as the ground beneath him shifted again, slowing flexing downwards, ready to slip at any moment. It would not hold them for long. His arms were now trembling with the strain as his right hand caught Tarin's flailing one. They were back to square one.

"Try again," Obi-Wan ordered, face pale with the effort. If he didn't rip his shoulder out of its socket it would be a miracle. "Again."

Panting with exertion, Tarin wearily nodded. He was surprised at the Jedi's determination. Determination to save _him. _Tarin wasn't sure he would have done the same had their positions been reversed. But they weren't; and here he was dangling over the side of a cliff with a Jedi refusing to let him fall.

With renewed resolve, Tarin heaved himself up Obi-Wan's arm, fingers curling around the rough tunic as he desperately swung right. Sweet relief coursed through him as he felt his fingers brush tree root and he instinctively grabbed it. The tree roots held firm, the trunk was well away from the ravine and the roots were strong.

"Good, now pull yourself up," Obi-Wan said, losing the sensations in his left arm.

Obeying, Tarin inched higher, pulling himself up by the roots, until his head was level with Obi-Wan's. The Padawan carefully shuffled backwards on the ground, pulling Tarin's left side of his body with him, slowly dragging the delegate up and over the rim of the cliff and further back to safety.

Both young men collapsed onto the solid ground as Tarin fisted the earth beneath his fingers in relief, for once at a loss for words. Obi-Wan, on his back, staring aimlessly up at the leafy canopy above, massaged his left arm as the blood began to flow back to it and the muscles relaxed. Luckily he had sustained no tearing or straining of the muscle. They were both lucky, thank the Force.

_Master I wish you were here…_Obi-Wan thought to himself. Why couldn't he feel his Master's presence in his mind? Why did the Force frustratingly move away from him every time he tried to get close? Where was the peace and calm he desired but could not reach?

/_Master! _/

There was no reply. Only silence.

After five minutes to allow their heart rates to settle, Obi-Wan sat up, rubbing his palm distractedly. "We still need to get to the ship," he announced.

Tarin pushed himself up off the ground. He didn't seem to notice that the front of his beautiful robes were covered in mud and leaves and the silk was ruined in places. For a moment he looked as though he wanted to protest but nodded instead. "Fine. Let's get going." Impulsively, the delegate stuck out an arm in front of Obi-Wan who was still seated on the ground.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, unsure of what the young man intended.

"I'm not waiting all day," Tarin said huffily, looking away, his brown hair falling over his eyes as he looked away.

Alright, so it wasn't a thank you, or an apology but it was something. A beginning perhaps. Slowly, Obi-Wan grasped the offered hand up and Tarin pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan bent and picked up the packs that he had dropped before Tarin's fall. He was also stunned when Tarin bent to pick up his own pack.

"Let's go," Tarin repeated. "The sooner we're out of this infernal jungle the better."

* * *

It was growing dark already and the nocturnal life forms were stirring as some sort of insect chirping began. Obi-Wan noted a large chunk of twisted metal embedded in the damp earth, blackened by fire. The shrapnel from their craft was growing bigger. Gouges had been carved into trees and the area smelt of smoke and burnt machinery. His rubbed his hand distractedly on his tunic as he hitched his pack up with his shoulder.

It was quiet going. Tarin had said little as they had walked. Obi-Wan was not surprised, the delegate could not afford to waste breath to talk as they clambered through the jungle. The tangled trees and knotted roots made it hard to know if they were walking in a straight line or not.

The two young men rounded a dense copse of trees and suddenly stopped. There, smouldering in front of them, in a clearing, was the wreckage of their ship. Or what was left of it. Obi-Wan could make out the hull, ruined cockpit in one large fragment, smoking gently to their right. Behind it, the rest was too blackened and warped to make any sense of it.

Obi-Wan slid his pack to the floor. So they had found the remains of the ship. That was his plan completed. Now what? In all honesty, he was too hot and sweaty and drained to think anymore.

"We rest here?" Tarin said, wearily dropping his pack to the floor and slumping to the ground.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We may as well stay here for the night," he agreed. Kneeling beside his pack, he opened it, pulling out some of the essential supplies. As he pulled out some of the food, he paused.

Tarin looked impatient for food. "What are you-" he began.

"Shhh!" Obi-Wan interrupted him, his senses straining. Even without full access to the Force, he could tell that there was something wrong. Slowly he rose to his feet, hand falling to his lightsaber clipped to his belt. Confused, but noticing the wary look on the Padawan's face, Tarin complied, tensing.

That was when he noticed it.

The chirping insects had fallen silent.

There was a sudden roar and Obi-Wan whirled around, his lightsaber in his hand and activated in a single breath. Through the trees burst a six legged monster of some sort. Three times as big as Obi-Wan it towered over both young men, fearsome jaws with two rows of sharp glistening teeth snapping. Its legs were willowy, and purple banded, supporting its huge bulk like a spider.

In shock, Tarin fell backwards with a terrified cry, as Obi-Wan stepped in front of him, azure blade lighting up the clearing as he held a defensive position. The jungle was dangerous he realised as he felt a tingle of fear flit up his spine. What other nasty creatures lurked in the darkness?

Could he do this?

_Master I need you! _Obi-Wan thought to himself as the arachnid- like creature moved slowly backwards and forwards in front of him, as if sizing up its prey. Qui-Gon would know what to do. Qui-Gon would be able to handle this…

Qui-Gon wasn't here. Obi-Wan would have to do this for himself. Feeling a tiny more determined, Obi-Wan waited, watching carefully, waiting to make the right move. He remembered his training. Remembered what his Master had taught him.

With a snarl, the beast reared towards Obi-Wan. Not cowering away, Obi-Wan ducked underneath, slashing at one of the legs as it lifted up off the ground, his lightsaber easily slicing through. With a shriek, the animal fell backwards, dark blue blood drenching Obi-Wan as the Jedi apprentice whirled around, gashing another appendage.

Obi-Wan paused as the monster began to drag itself away from the clearing. It clearly did not like the light coming from his lightsaber he noted as he swung the blade in front of its eyes and it shied away again. Nursing its injury, it pulled away from the battle, teeth gnashing together in frustration as it lost its prey.

The clearing fell silent again.

For a moment, Obi-Wan stood still, lightsaber still humming by his side, the only noise the crackling of the small fires that were still licking the wreckage of their space craft. With a hiss, he shut off the blade, strapping it back to his belt.

"What…what was that?" Tarin gaped, very pale and staring after the monster.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be back," Obi-Wan said. For some reason his knees suddenly felt weak and he sat down rather quickly beside his pack. His heart was hammering in his chest. Taking a deep breath he reached into his pack.

"Ow!" Frowning, the Padawan withdrew his left hand, nursing it gently, wandering what he had touched.

Tarin moved closer. "Let me see that," he demanded.

Slowly, Obi-Wan uncurled his fingers from his palm and held it out so Tarin could see. The light from the fires bathed the clearing in enough light to see by as the delegate looked at the Jedi's hand.

"You've got some sort of thorn stuck in your hand," Tarin observed, brow furrowing. "I'd remove it if I were you."

Obi-Wan nodded. It was true: just off the centre of his palm a small thorn had embedded itself in his skin. There was no blood, it barely scratched the surface. He must have caught it when he dived to save Tarin. Carefully, he used this thumb and forefinger on the right hand to remove it. It stung painfully for a few moments, surprising the Padawan with the intensity and began to bleed.

"Here. Bandages," Tarin thrust a roll from the first-aid kit they had with them at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. It was a small prick, barely enough to need bandaging but he may as well. Carefully, he washed his palm and bandaged it quickly and effectively. Hand taken care of, the Padawan fished around in his bag, bringing out some of their food provisions and precious water.

"Here," Obi-Wan said, handing half to Tarin who accepted the food.

The two ate in silence.

At length, Tarin spoke up. "Why…why were you so determined to save me?" he asked. The delegate seemed at a general loss, unable to understand or figure out the events from earlier that day.

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "I'm a Jedi," he answered, as though that was all that was needed.

Tarin blinked. "But…"

"I'm a Jedi. It is my duty to save and help people as best I can. It is my job to get you to the citadel so you can sign that peace treaty. It's what I'm going to do," Obi-Wan replied evenly, swallowing the last of his meagre meal.

"I've never met a Jedi before," Tarin admitted.

"Wait till you meet my Master at the citadel," Obi-Wan said. "He's the best Jedi there is."

Tarin watched a fond smile twitch at the lips of the young Jedi beside him, as though he was recalling some distant memory. The boy's words rang with sincerity. Tarin stared at the young man beside him. He was definitely much younger than Tarin was, the Jedi could not be older than fourteen standard years. And here he was taking charge and speaking calmly and with wisdom beyond his years. "How long has he been your Master?" Tarin found himself asking.

"Less than a year," Obi-Wan explained. He twitched his collar with his right hand. The day's walking had left him hot and tired. "You should sleep now," he told the delegate. "I will keep watch."

Tarin realised how tired he was, the adrenalin from earlier was definitely fading quickly from his system. He nodded. "What I would do for a nice comfy bed. And a hot shower. If we weren't here…" he trailed off. Instead he grabbed one of the emergency blankets, wrapping it around himself as he struggled to get comfortable in between two thick tree roots. Complaints immediately rose up but he quashed them, watching instead the young boy cross his legs and slip into what looked like a light meditative state.

Obi-Wan listened as the delegate behind him attempted to settle down for the night. Eventually, tiredness won out and the man's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Obi-Wan watched the dying flames continue to eat away at his ship. The hypnotic dancing kept him enthralled.

* * *

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wake up!" the voice was insistent.

The Padawan forced himself awake and alert quickly. What was this? Warm blankets beneath his body? Soft mattress? Clean clothes. In befuddlement, Obi-Wan swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was in his room, back in the Temple. The last thing he remembered was being in a jungle…?

Frowning in confusion, Obi-Wan stood up. "Master?" he called as he slowly padded over to the door.

A face looked up from the living area. "Yes Padawan?"

That wasn't Qui-Gon's voice.

Obi-Wan bit back a choked cry as he faltered in the doorway to his room as the man rose from the couch, turning to face the young boy. The man was startling, frighteningly familiar. He was tall, with blonde hair, tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His robes were black, very unlike the traditional clothing Jedi wore.

"Obi-Wan?" Master Sony-Da asked, stepping forward.

"You're not my Master!" Obi-Wan blurted out in astonishment. "What are you doing in my Master's quarters? Get out! I'll call the Temple security!" Obi-Wan threatened. How could Sony-Da have entered the Temple? Where was Qui-Gon?

/_Master! Where are you? _/ Obi-Wan begged. He would not give into fear…fear led to the Dark side…Master Yoda said that… /_Master please!_/

"Obi-Wan don't be ridiculous," the Master replied, confusion marring his own face. "What's the matter with you Padawan? You must still be half asleep!"

"Don't call me that!" Obi-Wan said shakily. "You're not my Master. Qui-Gon Jinn is my Master!"

Sony-Da stopped his advance, peering at the young boy before him. "We've been over this Obi-Wan," he said slowly, his voice deadly calm. "Master Jinn is dead."

"W-what? No!" Obi-Wan denied, in shock. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true…. "Master!"

"Obi-Wan, he died on a mission, this was weeks ago," Sony-Da said patiently, concern in his voice as he approached the Padawan. "You know this. We've talked about it Padawan. Are you alright?"

"No! No he's not dead- and you're not my Master!" Obi-Wan argued, shaking his head in refutation. "Qui-Gon is my Master- not you! You were taken away- you touched the Dark-"

"Obi-Wan what on earth are you talking about?" Sony-Da was only a few feet away.

Obi-Wan shrank back. This couldn't be right. There was no way in Force's name he was Sony-Da's Padawan. Qui-Gon was his Master. Qui-Gon wasn't _dead._ He couldn't be! "I don't believe you," the younger Jedi whispered, backing into his room. "This isn't real."

"It's real Obi-Wan," Sony-Da hissed as his eyes suddenly gleamed, the malicious glint Obi-Wan so fearfully remembered returning in a mere blink, as he towered above the apprentice. "Qui-Gon is dead. _You _killed him. It was all _your _fault,"

* * *

Tarin jerked awake. For a moment he could not place where he was, as he blinked rapidly to dispel sleep. Something had dragged him from his sleep. Half in a mind to shout at the lazy servant who had probably done it, Tarin looked around in surprise to find he was not in his luxurious quarters in Kambah. He was in a jungle. He shivered as the cold dew that had settled on him slipped down his back.

A scream rent the air.

In shock, Tarin nearly jumped three feet into the air at the sudden noise. Looking around wildly, he saw the young Jedi lying on the ground a few feet away from him, writhing on the ground, tossing and turning. Tears were falling from tightly closed eyelids and what sounded like a distinct sob tore from the boy's throat.

Was he in pain? Was there an attack? Tarin's eyes swept the clearing they were in. It was empty apart from the two men. Tarin realised the boy was still asleep. Realising he was in no danger, Tarin crept forward, kneeling cautiously beside the thrashing teenager. "Jedi," he hissed quietly, his hand hovering above the young boy's shoulder. "Jedi wake up!"

It looked like the boy was in the middle of a nightmare. A pretty bad one it seemed- judging by his outward appearance. Before the Jedi attracted more nasty creatures out of the trees with his screams, Tarin caught the boy with both shoulders, shaking him. The boy's skin was hot to the touch and Tarin frowned.

"Hey! Come on now wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, bloodshot and filled with tears, making Tarin gasp at the intensity of emotions that lay swirling in the blue orbs.

"He's not dead!" the young Jedi choked, stray tears spilling over his flushed cheeks. "He _can't _be dead!"

And then the boy slumped in Tarin's arms, going completely limp.

* * *

**Oops...I did it again. Poor Obi-Wan. Now starts the angst. **

**Thanks for reading :D Review? Let's keep the game going and get more than the last chapter! :) I respond to all the reviews- just to show how much I appreciate your support, kind words and suggestions and improvements.**

**AldabaranFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my! A HUGE thank you to every who read and reviewed the last chapter! I was blown away by your responses! Thank you all soooo much! :D All the encouragements and support was just lovely! So I'm posting a day early :D With so many expectations though- I am nervous of how this chapter will go down...I hope you like it!**

**Note: ****As I said at the end of the last chapter- now the angst begins. Sadly for Obi-Wan- it is only beginning. So this chapter is pretty emotional for our young Padawan. **

**Disclaimer: No ownership rights here.**

**Enjoy :D Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Rapid Downward Spiral **

Tarin blinked as the young Jedi went limp in his arms. He stared for a moment before he felt the tendrils of worry starting to spike. "Er, hey! Wake up! Come on- you can't just leave me here?" he jostled the boy nervously.

He wasn't _dead _was he?

A spluttered choke from the boy reassured Tarin that the Jedi was still very much alive. Slowly, tear lined lashes fluttered open and the boy was staring up at him, with a very glazed and tired expression.

"Master?" the boy tried, voice heavy with fatigue and…hope?

"It's Tarin Elam," Tarin corrected gruffly. For some reason the heartfelt plea cut him to the core. The boy was so vulnerable lying there as he sought the attention a man Tarin knew was possibly miles from here.

The curtness in his voice seemed to bring the Jedi back to the present pretty quickly. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as his cheeks went very red, though the expectant light in his eyes dimmed as he pulled himself out of Tarin's grip and rolled onto the ground. After an age, he got up unsteadily into a kneeling position, scrubbing his face quickly.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan muttered, hugely embarrassed, not daring to look at the delegate. Here he was trying to be the strong Jedi and he had awoken screaming in Tarin's lap! Obi-Wan wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Are you…alright?" Tarin asked hesitantly, tilting his head to survey the Padawan. "A bad dream?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm fine. Please…don't bother yourself about me." Putting his hands on the ground he made to push himself into a standing position before his left hand gave way and he let out a low moan of pain.

Frowning, Tarin moved to the kneeling Padawan's side. There was something wrong. Without asking, he took the boy's left arm and turned it over so it was palm up. Unravelling the bandage, Tarin's eyes widened as he saw the hand was swollen and red, with dark twisted lines emanating from left of the centre of the palm.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tarin noted, brow furrowing further.

Too tired to make a joke, Obi-Wan instead withdrew his hand, rewrapping the bandage. "It'll be fine. I've had worse," he said noncommittally. He looked around at his surroundings for the first time, as though in a trance, and then shook his head.

"But it's infected and we need to treat it," Tarin protested. After all the boy had done for him…There was no fear. No fear that this terrible poison was indeed in his system and could kill him. Tarin wandered absentmindedly if it was a Jedi thing.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We have nothing to treat it with. We'll just have to walk fast and get back to the citadel," Obi-Wan answered, managing to get to his feet without swaying. He would not admit it, but the injury frightened him. The thorn was indeed poisonous if he was having this bad a reaction to it. What would it do to him? Was that…_nightmare…_something to do with it? Obi-Wan shuddered. How relieved he was that it was just a dream. It made him feel sick that Sony-Da could ever have been…

However, he could not show Tarin he was scared. Obi-Wan was the leader here, he had to get Tarin back to the citadel. Now was not the time to show weakness.

A small canteen of water appeared in front of his face. Obi-Wan blinked and saw the delegate was holding it out to him.

"Drink," Tarin said.

Obi-Wan took the canteen in his right hand and allowed the cool water to trickle down his parched throat. Too soon for Tarin's liking, he handed it back with a quick 'thank you'. The Jedi picked up his pack, waiting for Tarin. Gazing suspiciously at the young boy, Tarin followed suit.

"The scanners indicated we were three miles to the west _at least_ from the citadel before we took to the escape pods," Obi-Wan said, his voice stronger thanks to the water. "If we keep walking in that direction, we should reach the perimeter of it." He did not want to guess by how far the burning space craft had tumbled off course. But the perimeter to the acropolis was large, with fencing and high security. If they reached it then they could find help.

Tarin nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat that was collecting on his forehead. Every few minutes he stopped to do so. His stomach roiled as he staggered forwards, using the trees to support himself as he led Tarin, to what he hoped, was safety. Where was the Force when he needed it? The bewildered and sick Padawan stumbled on, aware that he could not falter now. Not when Tarin was relying on him. Not when so many were relying on him.

The Padawan knew he was ill. He recognized his body was trying to tell him to stop, slow down, heal. He could not take the time to do so. Tarin was relying on him. That mantra going round and round in his head, Obi-Wan battled on as his temperature raged higher.

_I can't fail…please Master…I need help…_

Fighting back nausea, Obi-Wan looked up and suddenly felt his heart rise with unimaginable happiness. It was all going to be alright!

"Master!"

There was Qui-Gon, picking his way through the forest towards him. The Jedi Master looked up and noticed him and continued at the same careful pace towards his Padawan. Obi-Wan nearly sagged in relief. His Master had come to find them after all. It was all going to be alright…he could have sobbed for joy.

Heart feeling much lighter, Obi-Wan hurried towards the Jedi Master. "Master, I'm so glad to see you," he smiled. "I thought for a moment-"

"You failed me Obi-Wan." His Master's voice was curt and stern, his sharp blue eyes fixed on his Padawan. "I am… disappointed." He folded his hands deep into his robe sleeves. There was no attempt to comfort the sick Padawan. Qui-Gon was distant and detached.

"But Master?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion, blinking rapidly. He had never disappointed Qui-Gon before… _No, this can't be! I can't of! Master! Please! I would never fail you! Please no! _His heart sank quickly like a lead weight as he stumbled under the severe glare of the older Jedi. Why was his Master like this? "Master I tried-"

"There is no try. You know this. You bring shame to your training," Qui-Gon's voice was controlled, quiet and clipped. There was no warmth in his eyes or kindness in his tone. It cut Obi-Wan to the very core. To his shame, tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Master I did everything I could," Obi-Wan replied softly, unable to look at his Master.

"I am disgraced to have an apprentice such as you," Qui-Gon turned away. "I have no need of you."

"MASTER!"

* * *

Tarin's attention had been fixed on the ground as they had walked in silence, pushing past fern fronds that hung over their path and mindful to step carefully over tree roots. Every so often he looked up, to see the Jedi weaving slightly as he walked, using a tree trunk to push himself upright. If there was ever a more stubborn, determined boy… Tarin was sure he'd found him in the Padawan.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. Tarin nearly bumped into him and hurried to see what the matter was. The boy's face had lit up, in a smile so dazzling Tarin blinked. He glanced ahead of the boy. There was nothing of significance.

"Master!" the boy suddenly called out, hope and relief ringing in his voice.

Tarin started. There was no one there…

"Master I'm so glad to see you," Obi-Wan was saying, looking up at something that was not _there. _For a moment Tarin was confused. What was the boy doing? Had he gone mad? Then Tarin remembered. The poisoned thorn…. Was the boy hallucinating? Seeing his Master when Obi-Wan had said he was at the citadel?

He watched as the boy's face suddenly fell, the initial joy and relief replaced by nervousness, anxiety and…unhappiness? What was he seeing?

"Master I tried-" the young Jedi's tone was defeated as the boy took a stumbling step backwards, shaking his head in denial. The body language of the Padawan was hunched; he hung his head as he looked away from whatever held his attention.

Tarin bit his lip, wandering what to do.

"Master I did everything I could…" Obi-Wan's voice was soft. His eyes were full of unshed tears as he blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. Suddenly, the boy fell forwards on his knees, unable to keep himself upright as he shuddered. "MASTER!" he called out in desperation, reaching out blindly to something that was not there.

Tarin hurried forward, kneeling beside the trembling boy.

"He doesn't want me…doesn't want me," Obi-Wan murmured in resignation, head dropping to his chest. "I failed him…" a silent tear slid down the boy's flushed cheek.

"Snap out of it!" Tarin said, shaking the boy's shoulders. "Your Master isn't here! You're dreaming it."

A few moments later, Obi-Wan came back to his senses. He saw Tarin on his left, crouched down and looking at him with something akin to…concern? No…he wasn't worth anyone's concern. Then his stomach rebelled and Obi-Wan lurched forward, losing the contents of his stomach.

Slightly disgusted and now quite worried, Tarin hesitated on what to do as the Jedi threw up a few feet away. He wasn't used to this. He'd never looked after anyone in his life. Suddenly the delegate felt inadequate, something he had never felt before. He did not know what to do. Racking his brains, he began to dig about in his pack and brought out the water canteen and passed it to the silent Padawan.

"You need to keep your strength up," Tarin told the glazed-eyed boy. Slowly, Obi-Wan nodded in understanding and took it, washing his mouth out and leaning against one of the tree trunks. Tarin took the opportunity to check the infected palm. The angry lines had passed the boy's wrist, looking like vines constricting a tree as they climbed higher up Obi-Wan's arm. The skin was pasty and hot to the touch and Obi-Wan flinched away.

"Let's rest here," Tarin decided as Obi-Wan's head sagged.

Immediately the Padawan began to protest. "We can't…waste time here," Obi-Wan managed. "We _must _reach the citadel."

Tarin would hear nothing else. "Sleep," he commanded. Without the Jedi, Tarin knew he would not survive in the jungle. His hope and life were resting in the hands of a very ill young boy.

* * *

Qui-Gon could not remember feeling so helpless. He had studied the camera records over and over again. There were two distinct pods clearly shown on the screen. That had to mean that Obi-Wan had escaped the burning wreckage of the craft.

Qui-Gon could not remember feeling so relieved either. Here was the evidence his heart had craved to find. Evidence that his Padawan could still be alive. There was definitely a life sign in each pod- Obi-Wan had rescued the delegate and himself. And now they were both lost somewhere in the jungle.

The Jedi Master had informed the remaining delegates in the citadel of the news. Then he had requested to leave immediately to rescue both Delegate Elam and his Padawan. This was flatly refused. Tension was even higher now. One of the planets was threatening to pull out altogether over some minor incident across the table. Angry words and threats had been bandied around until Qui-Gon had called for a recess. He'd had enough of this arguing planetary system.

Between meditating and listening to pointless arguing, Qui-Gon was often found in the control room of the airdrome. It was here they had the most advanced scanning technology and cameras that surrounded the acropolis. The Master was to be kept strictly informed of the goings on in the jungle.

The one, shining beacon of hope was a remote droid that had been issued from the airdrome and sent into the jungle. At the moment it was heading straight for the crash site. Qui-Gon hoped that once there it would be able to find his Padawan and the delegate. It was scanning the jungle for human life forms. Then there would be nothing stopping him from going out himself to fetch them.

Obi-Wan was _not_ going to leave his side for a long time. Not if Qui-Gon had anything to say about it.

* * *

Tarin sat watch as the Padawan slept fitfully. Tossing and turning in between the two large roots the delegate had placed him in, Obi-Wan mumbled and moaned in a fevered sleep. The boy's skin was flushed and hot, no matter how much of the precious water Tarin used to try and cool his temperature. He was pretty sure that skin was not meant to feel that hot. But then what did he know? He was a stuck up delegate who had never done anything for anyone else in his life.

"No…please…Master…" Obi-Wan was begging. Tarin turned to watch the next bout of hallucinations kick in. No matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the Padawan from them until they were over. He had to bear them as much as the boy did, listen to the pain filled; heartbreak sounding suffering Obi-Wan was going through.

The day had been filled with stopping and starting. Less ground than either would have liked had been crossed as Obi-Wan determinedly staggered onwards, with sheer strength of will alone as his body began to fail him. The strong young Jedi who had picked Tarin up at Kambah over two days ago was gone, wasting away before Tarin's eyes. After another hour of pained walking, Tarin had made them stop before the incoherent Obi-Wan had collapsed.

It was now evening, the second night in the jungle. Tarin sat awake as the boy was sleeping again, trying to regain his strength for the next big push the following morning. However, Obi-Wan's sleep was never peaceful. The toxin was clearly spreading through Obi-Wan's body no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He would call out for his Master as the pain peaked before retreating back into himself.

"Don't… let them…get me!" the last part was a drawn out scream as Obi-Wan convulsively curled up, rocking himself as fresh sobs started.

"_Master?" Obi-Wan called as he made his way through the long darkened tunnel. All he could hear was the drip, drip, drip of water falling from the top of the pipe and splashing into the puddles he was currently walking through._

_He did not know where he was. Obi-Wan glanced behind him. He could feel…eyes…upon him, even though it was all dark behind him and he could see nothing at all. A wave of Darkness crashed over him and he hurried forwards._

"_Master?" he tried again._

"_Obi-Wan keep up," his Master's demanding voice came from up ahead, even though Obi-Wan could not see him. There was light ahead, but however far Obi-Wan walked, it never came any closer. He sped up, feet pounding through the puddles, echoing all around him._

"_Master please- wait!" Obi-Wan gasped, checking over his shoulder. He was sure now he had heard something behind him. A deep, growling noise. It frightened the young Jedi and he was nearly at a run._

"_Obi-Wan stop dawdling," his Master ordered. "You will be left behind. You are not worth going back for."_

"_No Master- I'm coming," Obi-Wan cried, running flat out. There was a scuffling behind him, followed by a long howl. Obi-Wan's lungs were burning and his legs ached with exertion as he flew through the tunnel. "No…please Master…don't let them get me!" There was a loud barking noise and Obi-Wan felt something catch his ankle._

"_Master!"_

Tarin gripped the boy's shoulder as he emerged from the dream, shaking and confused. Each time, it took the Padawan longer to get a grasp of reality, to understand where they were and what predicament they were in.

"I'm sorry…" the Padawan muttered. "Just so…cold."

Tarin eyed the heated skin of the boy. There was no way he could be cold. "Eat something," he suggested at last, passing a little of the food to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to brush it away but Tarin had none of it. "You _need _to eat. We'll never find your Master otherwise."

For a moment Obi-Wan's eyes lit up, and he looked stronger; more in control. The look faded as soon as it appeared. "He doesn't want me…" Obi-Wan whispered. "I've failed. I can't feel the Force…I'm useless…" Every time he shut his eyes, there was his Master telling him he had failed. One time it had been Master Yoda. Obi-Wan did not know how much more he could take. His friends at the Temple… Bant had disowned him…his Master…Qui-Gon…no! No….

"That's just the fever talking," Tarin disagreed. "Let me look at your hand again." _What was this…Force? _

Mutely, Obi-Wan held out his arm and Tarin unravelled the bandages. It looked worse than ever. The skin was blackening now, definitely poisoned, and was spreading further up the arm towards the elbow. Obi-Wan hissed in pain as Tarin gingerly touched the skin with the bandage, cradling his arm to his chest. The Jedi's eyes were expressionless and he looked to have difficulty focusing on anything for any length of time.

Neither being awake or asleep was the best solution. Whilst awake, Obi-Wan was unaware of most of what was happening around him and were darkly circled with fatigue. Terrifying dreams haunted his sleep, so much so Tarin was fearful the Padawan would bring about the monsters that lurked in the forest with his cries. He wasn't sure if the Jedi would be able to wield that…blue light staff again if another came.

He glanced over at the Jedi, who was dozing lightly in between the roots, having finally fallen into a dreamless sleep. Tarin pulled the emergency blanket out of the pack and threw it over the Padawan. With that, the delegate settled down to wait out the night, no matter how tired he was. He owed that much to the young boy beside him.

* * *

Morning came quickly, the sun rising early, glinting through the trees. Tarin blinked blearily and then straightened. He'd fallen asleep! Shaking himself he stood up, angry at himself. He'd meant to watch the Jedi. Turning around, he found himself alone.

Fear mounted in his chest. "Jedi?" he called out, whirling around. Where could the fevered boy have wandered off to? Dear gods…Tarin thought. Anything could have happened! "Hey- Obi-Wan!" he tried, using the boy's name for the first time.

A small moan came from a few metres away and Tarin hurried over to the source. There he found the young Jedi lying face down on the soft moss. Carefully, Tarin helped the boy sit up. He looked worse than ever, eyes squinting as though the sunlight hurt him, shying away from physical contact as Tarin tried to help him.

"What were you thinking?" Tarin demanded. "You're ill and you go wandering off…"

"D-don't touch me! P-please!" Obi-Wan muttered, his chest heaving. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Leave me…Master Da…please!" he vainly tried to push Tarin away.

"It's Tarin!" Tarin shook the boy gently, trying to dispel the clouding hallucination still covering the Jedi in the blanket of confusion and fear.

Slowly, Obi-Wan managed to fight through the cloying hallucination, wearily recognizing the delegate. "S-sorry," the boy's teeth were chattering. "_He _was after me…" he choked. It had been Sony-Da. It had taken all of Obi-Wan's strength to crawl away from something in his head, only managing to get a few metres away from the campsite.

After allowing Obi-Wan to rest, Tarin decided it was up to him now to get them both to safety. Now Obi-Wan's life lay in his hands. For some reason that felt more terrifying than anything Tarin had yet seen or experienced in the jungle. He'd never been responsible for someone's life like this…

This "trip" was turning out to be a series of firsts for him.

"Come on- last push to the citadel," Tarin said at length. They couldn't stay here. Tarin looked around helplessly. There was nothing he could do to help the ease the Jedi's suffering. The least he could do was help him walk.

Carefully, he wrapped an arm underneath Obi-Wan's good side and pulled the boy to a standing position. "That's it," Tarin encouraged as Obi-Wan staggered forwards, still determined to walk by himself. Even through his mental anguish, Obi-Wan seemed determined to get both of them to safety and out of the jungle.

"Well, well," a voice suddenly said behind Tarin, making him jump in shock and then freeze. Obi-Wan beside him swayed gently, nearing unconsciousness- the effort to stay awake too taxing for his abused system. "What do we have here?"

* * *

**Poor Obi-Wan! If he seemed a little too emotional- it's the poison. Seeing things, delusional, fevered, disheartened...can I do much more to this poor boy? Where's Qui-Gon? And who now has appeared in the jungle?**

**Thank you for reading- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's grief. Maybe enjoyed is the wrong word...**

**Review? Can we beat 17 for the last one? :P Literally- blown away from my laptop- my eyes must have bugged out or something- I was amazed and overwhelmed! Thank you all :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry this chapter was later than I thought it would be- the last week has been very busy with various deadlines before the end of term :/ But they are submitted and all done! Yay! THANK YOU everyone who read and reviewed Chapter 7 though! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) I struggled over it and deliberated quite a lot on what to do with it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Master Jinn- Master Jinn!" Rogate, the pilot called Qui-Gon over. "We've reached the crash site!"

Qui-Gon was by his side in the blink of an eye. They were both in the control room of the airdrome, where Rogate was checking up on the progress of the reconnaissance droid they had sent out the other day.

Qui-Gon had not had an easy night. Sleep evaded him as did peace. How could he sleep when his Padawan was wandering around in a jungle which contained all manner of frightening and dangerous beings? Force, the boy was not even fourteen!

Both of them stared at the fuzzy telemetry the droid was sending back. The site was a mess as the camera revolved around. Trees were snapped and broken, indicating the ship's descent through the canopy. The craft was still smoking gently, the blackened, twisted metal embedded in the muddy ground. Only the small bit of the hull identified it had been a ship at all. There was no way anyone would have survived if they had stayed on the ship.

Qui-Gon released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. What had he been hoping for? That his Padawan would have been waiting patiently at the crash site to be rescued? There was no one in the immediate area.

"Scanning for human life signs," Rogate said, adjusting the controls. "Nothing."

The Jedi Master nodded. "Wait- what's that over there?" he pointed to the far corner of the screen, his eyes picking out something on the ground that the pilot had missed. Lying on the dirt was a long, thick, purple banded…leg? Copious amounts of blue gelatinous liquid coated the ground around it. "Focus in on that," Qui-Gon ordered.

The droid moved closer, limited instruments displaying data on the holo screen the Jedi and pilot were staring at.

"You see the edge," Qui-Gon pointed to the top of the limb, where it would have been attached to a body. "That's been made by a lightsaber." He would have recognized the scorched but clean slash mark anywhere. It had to have been a lightsaber wound.

Obi-Wan.

Immediately a lead weight fell in the Jedi Master's stomach. Had Obi-Wan survived? What was the creature that had attacked him? Judging by the size of the limb, the beast would have towered above him slender apprentice.

_/Obi-Wan…I hope you're alright/ _the Master sent out to the Force, every sense straining for a reply. Over the last few days the silence in the back of his mind which was usually bright with activity had confused and saddened the Jedi Master.

_/I _will _find you Obi-Wan. I will! /_

* * *

"Turn around slowly," the voice commanded.

Tarin, holding the fading Padawan upright, did so. He felt fear surge inside. Who was it? Were they armed? What did they want? Fighting the instinct to drop the Padawan and run to save his own skin; Tarin steeled himself instead, waiting to see who had found them.

"Elrik- don't frighten them!" another voice protested.

"Who are you?" Tarin asked, thanking every deity he knew that his voice did not crack with fear as he faced the gruff voice.

For a moment, he blinked, stunned into terrified silence. The creature in front of him was aiming a weapon straight at his chest. With brown skin and fearful looking tusks and four eyes, two larger and then two smaller underneath, Tarin was quite sure he'd never seen anything like it. An array of impressive looking weapons was strapped to the creature's body as it growled threateningly at Tarin.

Tarin took a step back, feeling himself step on a tree root and froze as the creature moved towards him. "Stay put," it growled.

"Hush Elrik!" a third, quieter voice said. Tarin's eyes snapped to look at the second creature. It was dressed in a full body, grey jumpsuit and had a very large head, pale pink skin and wide, black lidless eyes. It had no nose, but rather cheek flaps and was studying both Obi-Wan and Tarin with something akin to curiosity.

The last creature was very tall; towering far above its companions at over 2 metres high and Tarin had to tilt his head back to look up at its face. It was a green skinned humanoid, with vivid violet hair that reminded Tarin alarming of snakes as they twitched upon its head. It wore a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with a high necked, full length, sleeveless black coat and black boots. All three had large backpacks on.

_What…are they? _Tarin thought, battling to keep in control, his attention trained back on the gun as it poked his chest abruptly. _Are they going to eat us? _"Don't eat us!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

The large headed creature laughed softly. "We're not in the habit of eating humans I assure you."

"But what do we have here?" the tusked creature repeated. "Who are you? Spies? Here to steal secrets?"

"My name is Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam of Kambah. I'm a delegate." Tarin said, trying to hide his gulp of fear. He put on his best severe-looking frown, hoping to intimidate the three aliens. It was not having much affect. This was when he preferred to have ten body guards surrounding him and to look a little more impressive in better robes. "And I demand to know who you are."

"Who's that," the gun swivelled to the faintly breathing Obi-Wan, ignoring Tarin's order.

Tarin tried to remember the young boy's full name. He realised he hadn't really been paying much attention when the Jedi had introduced himself. "He is Obi-Wan of Coruscant," Tarin said at last, at a loss to what the Jedi's last name was.

The large headed creature stepped forward. "So, what is a delegate from Kambah and a Jedi from Coruscant doing in this Sytenar jungle?" he noted with some interest as he looked at Obi-Wan.

Tarin was shocked. How did the creature know Obi-Wan was a Jedi? "Well er-"

"The braid rather gives it away," the creature titled its head slightly. It was rather difficult to judge emotions on the pale face but the tone suggested the creature was indeed lightly amused. "And the robes. All suggest this young man… is a Jedi Padawan, I believe."

Tarin unconsciously tightened his grip on Obi-Wan. "We crashed on this planet a day or so ago. We're heading for the citadel near here. Anyway- I demand to know who you are- what do you want? What are you doing on this planet?"

The green skinned creature looked down at the two newcomers. "I am called Yansan and this is Thal. We are here as scientists, we are on an expedition in this jungle in search of rare plant species," the creature explained, voice very soft as the violet tentacles on its head twitched. "This is Elrik, our…bodyguard for a better term. Here- our papers just so you believe us."

The tusked creature snorted as Tarin glanced over the documents of identity. "Are they dangerous then?" he had not removed his weapon from pointing straight at Tarin's chest.

Thal, the large headed creature shook his head, trying to calm his companion. "Please Elrik- can't you see they are probably lost? They pose no danger to us. What is the problem with the young Jedi?" he asked.

Tarin glanced at Obi-Wan, as the Padawan's head lolled against his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from the Padawan's skin. If anything, the boy was worsening at a rapid rate. "He's ill, he's been like this for two days," he said. "We must get back to the citadel and find his Master. Do you know the way?"

To trust these aliens or not to trust? Tarin had no idea. Dryly, he decided that Obi-Wan would probably know what to do. But if it meant accepting help to save the Jedi's life…

The green humanoid, Yansan looked concerned; his violet hair twitching as he bent down on one knee to inspect the Padawan, pressing a gentle hand to Obi-Wan's fevered skin. "Gravely ill," he noted, black eyes quickly sweeping over Obi-Wan. He noticed the bandaged arm and unravelled it.

* * *

Even though half conscious, Obi-Wan felt the touch and pulled back, blinking blearily to try and fight through the haze of pain and confusion dulling his senses. "No…leave us," he muttered, voice low. From what his unfocussed senses were trying to tell him was that he and Tarin were surrounded by three unknown aliens. "Tarin, we need…to leave!"

He had to protect Tarin…that was his mission…he had to keep the…delegate…alive… Obi-Wan dropped his left hand to his lightsaber

"_You've failed little Jedi" one of the aliens hissed, great black eyes blinking slowly, a malicious gleam in their depths. "Now the delegate is ours."_

"_No! You…can't!" Obi-Wan shook his head. "No- I haven't …can't have failed!"_

"_Your Master doesn't want you anymore…pathetic Padawan," the taller one chuckled._

"_No…no- you're lying!" the confused Jedi murmured. "He wouldn't…Master! No! P-please!" He was shameful…he was begging. He didn't deserve to be a Jedi…let alone Qui-Gon's Padawan. Or anyone's Padawan for that matter…_

_Obi-Wan felt the ground lurch beneath his feet and he was falling, down, down, down as the blackness came rushing up, up, up. _

_And the Padawan knew no more._

* * *

"Hey!" Tarin caught the unconscious Jedi as Obi-Wan staggered forwards, his eyes rolling back in his head. Yansan helped to support the limp boy's body as they gently laid him against a tree, the green humanoid kneeling beside the Jedi.

"We're not your enemies Jedi. Relax." Yansan spoke in a voice so gentle, Tarin thought he saw Obi-Wan relax even in unconsciousness, his features softening as though he were sleeping. "What was that?" Yansan asked after a moment.

Tarin sighed. "I think he is seeing things. He thought he saw his Master. He was calling out to someone who definitely was not there."

"Hallucinations? It sounds like some sort of toxin," Yansan deducted after calming Obi-Wan. "Its source is probably from a plant in this jungle. Set him down Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam," the alien suggested, helping prop Obi-Wan against the tree roots.

"We_ must_ get back to the citadel. Do you know where it is?" Tarin repeated more strongly this time as Obi-Wan's eyes slid shut.

"We don't know of any _citadel_," Elrik grunted and Tarin felt his heart sink. They could be miles away from it then if these scientists had not heard of it. What if they were on the other side of the planet? Tarin knew the hope was dwindling in his eyes.

Thal laid a hand on Elrik's arm, and his tone spoke of his disapproval as he scolded his rash companion. "Where is this citadel?" he asked Tarin a moment later.

Tarin blinked. He didn't know. He had never been to the citadel. He felt a twinge of panic building his stomach. They were never going to get to the citadel, _he _would fail the Padawan. He looked at Obi-Wan, biting his lip.

Somehow, Obi-Wan was awake again, groggily pulling himself mentally at least, to the present. He blinked slowly, his senses dull. "It's an A-a," Obi-Wan struggled with the word, "Ac…ropolis," he breathed.

"An acropolis?" Yansan said. "A rocky outcrop?"

Obi-Wan nodded faintly, forcing his blue eyes to remain open. He would remain in control…he would deliver Tarin to the citadel…he would not…fail…

"Well then, that shouldn't be too hard to find. Please, wait here." the tall green alien said as he moved across towards a very large tree.

"What is he doing?" Tarin thought, before realising he had said it out loud and caught the sensitive hearing of Thal.

"Yansan is a Ho'Din," Thal explained. "His home world is the planet Moltok, which is very similar to this one. If you have a look, his hands are covered in very small suckers, which enable him to climb trees very successfully- it makes him such a good botanist. He's probably going to try and find this acropolis of yours."

As Thal spoke, Yansan began to scale the tree, easily climbing past the branches, until he had disappeared amongst the green foliage.

"What are…you?" Tarin asked, feeling rather foolish. He had travelled very little from Kambah and had never really interacted with many alien races before.

It turned out that Thal was a Bith, from the planet Clak'dor VII. The Bith did not seem to take offence at the question. He and Yansan were a group of Galactic Scientists currently stationed on Sytenar, studying some of the unusual plant species found here. Elrik, Thal added, was an Aqualish and prone to temper rages and caustic, offensive remarks. The two scientists and their guard had been on the planet for nearly a year now, roaming about, living off the land. No wonder they hadn't heard of the strict controls now in place. They had been overlooked by the quarrelling planets.

A soft thump and Yansan was back in the clearing with them. "I climbed into the canopy. There was a beautiful rare-" he caught a look from Thal and his green face flushed. "You are correct. There is a rocky acropolis about seven miles from here."

Tarin exhaled in relief and Obi-Wan even managed a small smile. They were going in the right direction after all. Mustering all his strength, which he had regained from resting, Obi-Wan staggered to his feet. "Tarin- we can make…it back there. One last push." How the Padawan kept his voice steady was beyond the delegate.

"It's not far," Tarin agreed. "Nightfall- we'll get you back to your Master. Obi-Wan!"

At that point, Obi-Wan had doubled over, clutching his stomach, vomiting on the ground. Yansan dropped down at the boy's side, violet hair flailing as he did so. Obi-Wan gasped as he recovered, breathing slow as Tarin stared with wide eyes. The black lines had crept further, up past Obi-Wan's elbow and reaching for his shoulder. It looked as though they were running out of time.

"His condition is worsening," the scientist said, looking up at his companion, Thal who nodded. "You know what it might be?"

Thal tilted his head. "There are several possibilities. We need to get him to this citadel- I'm sure we can deduce his poison there."

Tarin blinked. "You can cure him?"

Thal and Yansan exchanged looks. "I would not like to raise your hopes," Thal said. "But we are both well versed in the plant life in this forest. If we can identify the plant which infected him, there is the chance we can reverse its effects."

* * *

Four hours later, the small group, Elrik covering the rear, were still making their winding way through the forest. Despite Obi-Wan's weak protests that he _still _could walk, neither the scientists nor Tarin would listen. In his strong arms, Yansan was carrying the delirious, close to unconsciousness Padawan. Thal was leading the way, Tarin close behind they made their way through the dense undergrowth.

Tarin could feel a stitch burning in his side as they walked. Sweat dripped freely from his forehead and ran chills down his spine as he pushed himself on. Several times he stumbled but gritted his teeth. He almost felt as though he was letting Obi-Wan down by being weak. Thal nodded to him, and wordlessly passed the young delegate the water canteen.

Suddenly, Elrik drew up short. "Stop!" he ordered in his low growl. Thal and Yansan obeyed immediately, obviously knowing when their bodyguard knew something was up. Elrik had his weapon raised as he surveyed the forest, turning slowly on the spot, four eyes narrowing as they flicked from tree to tree.

"Elrik?" Thal asked quietly.

An almighty crash reverberated to their right and all heads snapped in that direction. The very ground was shaking beneath their feet. Tarin gulped when he saw trees splitting in two directions, getting ever closer. This was not good.

"RUN!" Elrik shouted, shoving Tarin in the shoulder and forcing the delegate to move. "Now! Go!" Yansan, securing Obi-Wan, ran forward, easily navigating the winding forest trail and Thal made sure Tarin was in front of him. Elrik was at the rear, shooting behind them.

Tarin glanced over his shoulder for a moment and wished immediately that he hadn't. An enormous herd of beasts was gaining on the group. They had thick, gnarly, knobbly greyish skin and their bulk was immense, with a humped bony ridge for a back and four stout legs that bore them at a thundering pace towards the small group. They had two beady eyes on either side of their head and an impressive array of sharp horns, two at the base of the head near the juncture of the head and neck and two shorter ones at the chin.

"Keep going!" Thal said, tone not one for arguing with.

The creatures were gaining on them, galloping through the undergrowth snapping trees as though they were match sticks. There would be nowhere to hide and the herd would be on top of them in moments. Tarin almost felt surreal as they ran, as though he had resigned himself to the inevitable as time slowed, trees around him slowly skimming past.

A peculiar emotion welled up in him- regret. Tarin rarely had any regrets. But now he would never get the Jedi back to the Master he had clearly respected and admired greatly. For some reason, Tarin felt that was the most important thing.

Quite suddenly, Elrik stopped. "You keep going, I'm gonna try something," he said.

"Elrik!" Thal tried over the pounding footfalls but Yansan urged them onwards, Obi-Wan held close to his chest as they ran.

Unexpectedly, a large explosion rocked the ground and a blinding flash of white light nearly blinded the three men as they paused in shock. The resulting blast wave sent shockwaves through the trees, making the trunks shake and rattle, birds screeching and other animals shrieking as they moved to safety, as they staggered at the noise and force of the detonation.

Then silence fell.

Nothing moved for a full minute. Tarin was on the ground where Thal had pushed him for safety as a tree behind them had toppled. Yansan was protecting the semi-conscious Obi-Wan who was entering his more alert phase. Something was telling him _something _was wrong. The Jedi blinked, cursing inwardly at his rapidly declining health.

**"Elrik?" Thal called. "Elrik!" The Bith moved towards the source of the detonation, but Yansan held him back, shaking his head, tentacles dropping with sadness.**

There was no reply. There was no sound of the charging herd; only the gentle rustle of leaves as they fell- shaken from the trees by the explosion.

The two scientists shared looks of grief and remorse as Tarin tried to comprehend what had happened. The bodyguard had sacrificed himself to save them. Given up his own life. Tarin wandered…would he ever be able to do something so courageous? He doubted it. Somehow though, he wouldn't put it past the Jedi to try though.

* * *

"What's that?" Qui-Gon demanded as a siren began a shrieking wail in the control room. The limited Force around him was swirling mysteriously and Qui-Gon frowned as he could not quite decipher what it was trying to tell him.

Rogate and several other technicians were frantically checking through their systems and holo screens for the source of the disturbance as the Jedi Master stood by the pilot's shoulder, jaw set in a grim line. What was going on?

"It's a perimeter breach!" One technician called out. "South-east cordon," the report came through quickly as the high tech cameras in the area were pulled up quickly and the footage scanned. Qui-Gon crossed the room to monitor the situation. Were they under attack? Was it the people who had shot down Obi-Wan's ship?

"There was an explosion in the jungle, just beside one of our outer perimeter boundary markers," the technician explained, hitting the control to play the video. There was an image of the jungle and then suddenly a bright white light lit up the field of view, plants and trees shaking wildly from side to side.

"Can you get it from another angle?" Qui-Gon asked. Perhaps it would catch the intruders.

The male technician nodded and quickly accessed another camera. The video feed appeared and Qui-Gon stared at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise as he leant in closer. He did not have to ask the technician to zoom in, the operator did so automatically- curious to see who the running figures were.

Qui-Gon felt his stomach do an odd jump.

"Obi-Wan…" the Jedi Master whispered as his eyes glanced upon his Padawan.

* * *

**Ooh- Qui-Gon has found his Padawan at last! Look forward to the next chapter where there is going to be plenty of angst/pain/hurt-comfort and general mush. So much to look forward to! And the chapter will definitely be up before Friday. I have that much spare time to devote to writing :D**

**Please review? I think this is not one of the better chapters- but it had to get written in order for what's coming next! I've just realised how long it is! I am thrilled with the responses to this story- makes me sooo happy to read your lovely, supportive comments :) Thank you all!**

**AldabaranFox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 8! I'm very happy you're all enjoying the story so far! Here it comes- the reunion between Master and Padawan. But can I say- there is still angst to come! It's going to be a very rocky road for our Jedi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Downward Spiral**

For a moment, all Qui-Gon could do was stare at the screen. Then he snapped into action. "How far away is this?" His mind could not forget the image of his Padawan. What was going on? Why was Obi-Wan being carried? And by whom? Qui-Gon wanted answers and he wanted them _now._

This was not the time for a "patience" lecture either!

The technician checked the co-ordinates. "Not five minutes from the edge of the compound sir," he replied.

"Rogate- can a team of guards be spared?" Qui-Gon asked as the technician gave him the directions. Bewildered, the pilot nodded, immediately turning on the comm. and calling for a squad to meet him and the Jedi Master near the South east cordon.

Both men were out of the control room in the next breath.

* * *

In the jungle, all was quiet for a moment as the two scientists mourned and Tarin was lost in his own thoughts.

Eventually, Thal roused the group. "Come on. Look- It cannot be far now," he said softly. Yansan nodded, carefully rearranging Obi-Wan in his arms. The Padawan was conscious again but no amount of weak glaring would make the green Ho'Din put him down.

Slowly, the now group of four moved off again at a more composed pace than before, moods very much downcast. Tarin glanced at the Padawan. Sweat was plastered to the boy's forehead but he was still shivering in Yansan's hold, as though he was freezing. Tarin was sure he could hear Obi-Wan's teeth chattering.

Obi-Wan suddenly stiffened in Yansan's arms, drawing the gentle alien's concerned attention. "There's…something coming," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. He could _feel _something. A presence. What was it? It was in his head!

The other three exchanged looks of alarm as Obi-Wan began to struggle in Yansan's arms. "Noooo- don't- please!" he muttered, his good hand rising to clutch his head. "No! Get out!"

There were voices coming from up ahead, and the sound of feet running.

"What's happening?" Tarin hissed at Thal and Yansan who looked just as perplexed. There was nowhere to run to and Obi-Wan's struggles were becoming frantic. "Calm down!" he tried to soothe the young Jedi who was writhing in his attempt to escape. Yansan sank to the floor with the Padawan, murmuring nothingness in an attempt to calm him.

At that moment, a group of men appeared around the corner, led by a tall man, wearing a brown billowing cloak, beige tunic and pants and dark boots. The rest were all in the same grey uniform, blasters strapped to their waists. Tarin gulped. Now what?

The leader of the group was staring at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes full of conflicting emotions. Relief, joy, confusion…sorrow? Tarin could not understand or keep up.

"Padawan!" The leader of the group called out after a moment. "Step away from him," he stared directly at Yansan whose eyes widened as he stared at the man. He held a metal cylinder in his right hand.

The delegate glanced between the tall man and Obi-Wan. They were wearing the same type of robes…Padawan…Jedi… "Are you…Master Jinn?" Tarin asked tentatively.

This was the Jedi Master Obi-Wan had talked about. The man's eyes snapped from his apprentice to look at Tarin. His sharp gaze took in Tarin's ruined, once impressive robes and Tarin saw realisation dawn quickly. "Delegate Elam?" he concluded. "You are the delegate Obi-Wan was sent to bring back?"

Tarin nodded as he took a long look at the Jedi Master. The man would tower over the smaller Obi-Wan; his shoulders were broad, with long brown hair falling over them, tied back with a small clasp. His face was smooth and impassive, but Tarin saw the emotions. This man must have missed his Padawan as much as the Padawan had missed him- if not more.

"Master Jinn- Obi-Wan is very ill," Tarin managed to get out.

Worry creased the older Jedi's forehead as he knelt down beside his Padawan, giving orders for the guards to stand down and to call a med team at the same time. Not caring about the dirt, the Master crouched beside his Padawan, scooping the Padawan towards him.

* * *

Relief and joy blossomed in Qui-Gon's heart as his eyes lit upon his Padawan. Obi-Wan was clutched in the grip of a tall, green humanoid alien's arms, his skin a pasty colour, apart from the two splashes of pink in his cheeks. Fever. Qui-Gon felt the relief quickly sliding towards anxiety and concern. What was wrong with Obi-Wan?

/ _Obi-Wan! You're safe- I am here now Padawan/ _Qui-Gon called out mentally. The void at the back of his mind where the bond he shared with the boy was slowly brightening as he moved closer. /_Obi-Wan? /_

However hard he tried, his Padawan was not responding. Was there something blocking them? The boy did not even look up at him. Dismay rising, Qui-Gon looked to the tall green alien; whom he absentmindedly noted was a Ho'Din.

"Step away from him," he directed at the alien, watching the black eyes widen. The whisperings of the Force told telling Qui-Gon the unknown aliens were not dangerous, but he was not taking any chances with his Padawan. Slowly, the green alien unwound his arms from around the boy, all the time looking at the Jedi Master…with understanding? Qui-Gon did not dwell long on that.

"Are you…Master Jinn?" the human asked.

Qui-Gon's eyes darted to look at the human. How did he know his name? Unless… "Delegate Elam?" So this was the man Obi-Wan had been sent to fetch. The young man nodded quickly, realising wisely this was not the time for formal introductions.

"Master Jinn- Obi-Wan is very ill."

The Jedi Master's heart sank like a stone at the very serious tone. Nodding, he dropped down beside his Padawan. Qui-Gon's eyes widened at the state of the boy. Dirty, dishevelled, Obi-Wan looked like he had been forced through a hedge backwards, multiple times. With his muted sense of the Force, Qui-Gon sent soothing waves to the boy, brows furrowing as Obi-Wan continued to shiver and moaned in pain at Qui-Gon's touch, trying to move away.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said softly, brushing back the boy's gingery-brown, damp sweaty hair. Qui-Gon sensed something…_wrong. _There was something in Obi-Wan's bloodstream that wasn't meant to be there. He glanced down and saw the bandaged right arm, eyes widening at the black lines marring Obi-Wan's skin where the tunic sleeves had been ripped open. "Padawan can you hear me? You're safe."

"No…leave me!" Obi-Wan cried out weakly, pushing one hand at Qui-Gon's chest and trying to distance himself from his Master. Qui-Gon looked on in bewilderment, his heart sinking. "Get out…my head! You…you're not…my…Master!" the last part was hissed, and Obi-Wan's good arm waved weakly through the air, as though trying to dispel a fog.

Qui-Gon felt a sharp stab of fear slice through his gut. There was something _seriously _wrong. "Obi-Wan? Please Padawan, come back to me," Qui-Gon laced his voice with as my calm and soothing as he possibly could, trying to coax the confused young boy towards him. Seeing Obi-Wan as he was- it cut the Jedi Master right to the core.

Obi-Wan had rolled out of Qui-Gon's reach and was shaking his head slowly, eyes unfocussed. "Y-yes…I failed M-Master…I…I know…" he croaked.

Qui-Gon was beyond confused as he reached out for his Padawan. "Obi-Wan what's wrong? You haven't failed. Obi-Wan!" To the Master's horror, tears were now trailing down the flushed cheeks of the younger Jedi, more appearing in the glistening blue eyes as they were forcefully dashed away with his left fist. The sight made Qui-Gon's gut clench. What was wrong? What was his Padawan talking about? "Obi-Wan…"

"M-Master please…j-just…go. N-not worth…it…Go!" Obi-Wan choked out.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan you are coming with me," he said firmly, amazed that his voice was so steady. "You are ill, but you are going to get better."

There was a pause. And then:

"Y…you…don't love… me…."

It was spoken so softly, so tragically and each word felt like a sharp lance through Qui-Gon's heart. Such pain, grief, sorrow echoed through Obi-Wan's tone, the boy had given up all hope and was lost to everything. More tears fell; leaving dirty tear trails down his fevered cheeks.

For a moment, Qui-Gon was stunned into silence. "No…! Obi-Wan that's not true!" Qui-Gon vehemently protested, his own voice tight, shaking his head in denial. How could it _possibly _be true?

As though Qui-Gon's words had been the catalyst, Obi-Wan jerked, his body going into spasms as his eyes rolled back in his head. With Jedi reflexes, Qui-Gon lurched forward, catching his apprentice tenderly in his arms, worry and concern skyrocketing as the Padawan continue to seize.

"We need to get him to the citadel now!" Qui-Gon said, clearing his muddled emotions. Scooping the boy easily into his arms, Qui-Gon pushed as much of the limited Force as he could into the boy's body, determined to start the healing process. The thing in Obi-Wan's blood…it was affecting his mind…there was no way that Obi-Wan thought that of him…was there?

Deciding now was _not _the time for self-doubt, Qui-Gon rose smoothly- carefully holding his Padawan as the boy's head limply fell against his shoulder. "Delegate Elam, please follow me." Qui-Gon looked to the two other aliens.

"We must come too," the Bith said firmly. "Myself and Yansan here are knowledgeable about the plants and toxins of this world. You will need our help."

Qui-Gon nodded curtly. "Very well. Come quickly."

* * *

Qui-Gon strode through the medical bay doors, which flew open at his mental command. Obi-Wan had gone utterly still in his arms now, sending icy tendrils of fear clawing at the Master's insides. His Padawan _would _be alright. He _had _to be alright.

"Put him on the bed Master Jinn," the only healer present said quickly, guiding them to one of the beds in the centre of the ward room. The citadel was well equipped but was lacking the staff.

Tenderly, Qui-Gon placed his Padawan on the bed, smoothing out the damp hair from Obi-Wan's forehead with a gentle hand. "Please…what's wrong Padawan?" he murmured so only the boy could hear. "What do you see that frightens you so much?"

"He's been infected by a toxin Master Jedi," the Ho'Din, Yansan explained, moving to the other side of the bed. "It is producing hallucinations and is poisoning him. We need to find an antidote fast."

Qui-Gon's jaw clenched. "Can you find one?" he asked. If he had to, he would sit by his Padawan's bedside, using the Force to purge the young boy's body of the toxin. But an antidote will help.

"I believe we know enough of his symptoms to narrow the search down," the Bith said gently. "We will start right away."

The healer hurried into the room, and began to remove Obi-Wan's outer tunic, placing all sorts of electrodes on the boy's chest and wirelessly hooking him up to various monitors. Qui-Gon watched all of this with a stony face. The boy was injected with a sedative to prevent seizures and keep him asleep and away from the pain. Apart from that, the healer could do very little until the two scientists worked out what antidote would cure the boy. The situation was worse than he had first thought…

"Master Jinn?"

It was the delegate's voice. Qui-Gon turned to face the ashen looking young man. "Delegate Elam- I must thank you for helping my Padawan," Qui-Gon gratefully inclined his head towards the delegate.

The man's face blushed profusely and he shook his head. "No Master Jinn…I…I should thank Obi-Wan," he muttered quietly. "He has…saved me. In more ways than one." Tarin dared to glance at the Jedi Master. In the man's blue eyes he saw pride as the Jedi squeezed his unresponsive Padawan's shoulder gently.

"I am most indebted that you helped to get him back here to me," the Master said. "You both must have faced danger in the jungle."

Tarin felt _guilt _flooding through him. How could he be praised when things had been…his fault? "I…I believe it was partly my fault we crashed. And then with the cliff…"

Qui-Gon frowned. "Cliff?" The Jedi Master did not know how much more his heart could take. What sort of dangers had the two young men faced? Why hadn't he been there to help his Padawan? Guilt rose up in Qui-Gon. _He _had failed his Padawan.

Qui-Gon looked from his Padawan back to the delegate. "Tell me everything," he said simply.

* * *

Two hours later and Yansan and Thal were still hard at work, searching through all their files meticulously trying to find the plant whose toxin was flowing through Obi-Wan. They were going as fast as they dared, but it was imperative to check thoroughly each data log on all known plants there were catalogued. And there were quite a few.

Tarin sighed as he stood restlessly in the doorway to Obi-Wan's room. He had changed his robes, into simpler, plainer garments. Much as it was expected for him to join the other delegates he could not bring himself to. So instead he had come back to the med ward.

The sight inside the young Jedi's room made an odd, aching feeling rise in the delegate's chest. He watched as the Jedi Master sat beside the Padawan's bed, gently sponging his apprentice's face and arms with damp cloths to keep him cool as his temperature continued to dangerously rise. Murmuring nothingness and comfort to his unconscious Padawan as the boy shifted in pain, the Master tenderly pushed back the sweaty spiky hair from Obi-Wan's forehead, all the while talking in a low, soothing voice. Tarin felt quite content just to stand and watch.

Though he knew the Jedi Master was Obi-Wan's teacher, Tarin saw more than that. He could see the love flowing from the elder to the younger, almost as if it was cocooning itself around Obi-Wan, keeping him devotion to which the elder Jedi was caring for the younger, the way Qui-Gon knew how to instinctively react to calm his Padawan, the way he spoke to the unconscious boy…it was parental love- like father to son.

Tarin suddenly felt as though he was intruding on a very personal, private moment between the two Jedi.

"Delegate Elam, please come in."

Tarin jumped. The Jedi Master was looking directly at him. Ducking his head and feeling chastised, Tarin entered, walking over to stand at the foot of the bed. "How is he?"

Worry shone in the older man's eyes. "He is not good. Nothing I do is helping." There was frustration in his tone. "I _cannot _heal him…my efforts are rebuffed by the toxin in his bloodstream. It is as though it works against the Force itself."

"He will get better though," Tarin said, eyes glancing to the restless Padawan as he shifted, a hoarse moan slipping past Obi-Wan's cracked lips. The Master immediately was there to calm his apprentice, easing him back into sleep.

"He will," the Jedi's voice rang with the conviction. "He has so much to live for- so much to do. He will be a great Jedi." Sincerity and love radiated in those words.

Tarin blinked. A similar conversation, the one he had had with Obi-Wan came back to him. _"Wait till you meet my Master at the Citadel. He's the best Jedi there is." _Tarin smiled slightly. "He thinks very highly of you."

The Master blinked in surprise and then the corner of his lips twitched. "And I of him. He is the best Padawan I could wish for"

"N-no…M-Master…p-please!" Obi-Wan was reaching consciousness again, even as Qui-Gon hurriedly turned his attention to his Padawan, rocking him slowly.

"Did this happen often in the jungle?" Qui-Gon asked sombrely, looking at Tarin.

The delegate nodded. "He saw things. They must have been…terrible." Tarin did not want to relive Obi-Wan's screams. He barely suppressed a shudder. "I couldn't help him. I just had to watch…"

Qui-Gon's jaw tightened at the look on Tarin's face, as though he understood what Tarin had lived through. He gently rearranged his Padawan's braid as Obi-Wan began to fight against him again, weak fists pushing away from his Master's hold. "P-please….no! Y-you can't!" broken sobs left the rest of the sentence unintelligible as the older Jedi and delegate watched grimly.

"Shh, Obi-Wan- you're alright, you're safe," Qui-Gon said softly, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "D-d-don't hurt….him please!" the last part was a drawn out shriek that made Tarin pale and Qui-Gon frown in concern. More heart wrenching sobs passed the Padawan's lips as the monitors began to beep more loudly beside them.

Tarin looked to the monitors. From what the healer had pointed out, it seemed Obi-Wan's heart rate was rapidly climbing as his temperature stepped up another degree. This was not looking good.

"Master Jinn- please I need to check Obi-Wan," the healer was back in the room, a look of concern plastered on her face. For a moment, Tarin though the Jedi was going to refuse, there was no way he was going to let up his hold on the Padawan.

Then the man nodded swiftly and allowed the healer the space to do her work.

Suddenly, a piercing scream ripped from Obi-Wan's throat as his back arched wildly and his whole body shook with the stress as the monitors beside the Padawan's bed erupted into a chorus of alarms. Qui-Gon- heart in his mouth- moved forward quickly, only to have the boy fall back into his arms, head lolling limply to the side as a shuddered gasp left his body.

Then all was still.

"OBI-WAN!"

* * *

**Oops?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter- and it wasn't too heartbreaking at the beginning. Poor Qui-Gon and poor Obi-Wan! **

**Now- a little bit of bad news- I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks- and am not going to be able to post the next chapter until April 6th at least. I'm so sorry! So I'm afraid (unless I churn out a chapter in a day- which would be amazing as I'm packing up to go home from college today- so a 6 hour car journey tomorrow- joy!) I shall not be able to update and relieve you from this cliffhanger...my apologies. But we shall see what my muse can do about it!**

**Please review? I would love to read them when I come back from my tour of Asia :D **

**Love to you all!**

**AldabaranFox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Hao! Hehe- hello! I'm back from my adventuring in Asia! Omg it was so much fun! But now I am back and as promised- here is the next chapter of IDM- sorry that you had to wait two weeks! Though this is 2 days later than I planned- blame the jet lag- I hope it is worth the wait!**

**I am also now ill with a sore throat and my voice keeps going (my friends on the trip were ill and now I've caught it- yay..) which is not so great but I wanted to get this up!**

**It was actually really difficult to write this- not writing regularly for 2 weeks really throws you off and I've lost momentum- and suddenly the characters were not being so co-operative and staying- well in character. Qui-Gon was particularly troublesome. Figures.**

**Anyway- hope this is worth the wait- 2 weeks is a looong time! Considering I used to update nearly twice a week!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Initial Rejection**

_Previously..._

_Qui-Gon- heart in his mouth- moved forward quickly, only to have the boy fall back into his arms, head lolling limply to the side as a shuddered gasp left his body._

_Then all was still_.

"OBI-WAN!"

Heart plummeting, Qui-Gon stared Obi-Wan lying slumped in his arms, utterly still as the monitors the boy was attached to screamed the alarm that something was evidently wrong. The healer immediately leapt into action around the momentarily stunned Jedi Master, injecting something into Obi-Wan's neck before pulling Obi-Wan's shirt open and beginning compressions of his chest.

"Master Jinn can't you do something?" Tarin demanded, desperation in his tone, his face very pale as he watched the healer attempting to revive Obi-Wan.

Gathering the Force, Qui-Gon nodded tightly, wrestling for control over his emotions as he did so. Now was not the time to panic. Now was not the time to be fearful. He needed to be strong for Obi-Wan. He needed to be calm and level headed. Like a waterfall, he directed the healing power of the Force towards his Padawan, using all his will and strength to push life back into Obi-Wan. His Padawan would not die; Obi-Wan would not leave him like this.

Qui-Gon would _not_ allow it.

His link to the Force was still weak, even as a Master, Qui-Gon struggled to harness its full potential. Nevertheless, giving up was not an option, so Qui-Gon kept going, shutting his eyes and forcing his energy into Obi-Wan, hoping, praying it was not too late.

A great shuddering gasp brought Qui-Gon back to his senses as he opened his eyes just in time to see Obi-Wan's chest heave as his lungs inflated over their own accord and the heart machine announced there was a steady, if weak pulse again.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured, slowing stroking a hand through the spiky gingery-brown hair. The boy was still unconscious but at least he was breathing again. There was still hope where there was life. Life Qui-Gon was not going to let slip through his fingers again. He felt momentarily dizzy, having pushed so much of his energy into Obi-Wan but he exhaled slowly, bringing himself back into balance.

_/ Breathe Padawan. You must fight this- you are strong. Come back to me / _Qui-Gon sent. If he was hoping for a reply he was met only by silence.

"He doesn't have much time…does he?" Tarin said quietly, his face showing the relief as Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell shallowly.

Qui-Gon said nothing. There was nothing to say. Both men knew the answer to the question, though neither wanted to say it out loud.

There was a knock at the door and both Jedi and delegate turned to see who it was. It was the scientist standing in the doorway, the Bith- Thal, Qui-Gon realised. It was difficult to judge any expression on the botanist's face and Qui-Gon schooled his features for any news about to be relayed.

"Master Jedi, Delegate Elam," Thal greeted. "How is the young one?" he asked, tilting his head to look at Obi-Wan.

"Have you found anything?" Qui-Gon asked. The Bith's question needed no answer.

Thal nodded his large head, black bulbous eyes blinking slowly. "Indeed Master Jinn- Yansan and I believe we have found what we are looking for."

Qui-Gon exhaled the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Then he paused, something was missing. Even though the scientists had made a breakthrough it still sounded as though there was something wrong. And the botanist had not yet said whether it was good news or bad news that he brought with him.

"We have identified the plant which has poisoned Obi-Wan," Thal began. "It is a rare, yet beautifully adapted-" the Bith paused as he realised neither man standing in front of him was patient enough for a biology lesson on this dangerous yet in his opinion- fascinating and enthralling plant specimen.

"Is there an antidote?" Qui-Gon asked, looking back down at Obi-Wan. The boy was fighting, he was sure of it, but he had little strength remaining.

"We believe we can procure one, yes," Thal answered.

Tarin felt his spirits lifting. This was beyond the news he had hoped for. He glanced up at the Jedi master, but saw a small frown on the older man's face, which puzzled him. Was there something wrong? Had he missed something?

"There is something else," Qui-Gon deducted, breaking the silence.

Thal nodded. "We are botanists, Yansan and I- not healers- and this is a rare poison. The antidote requires even rarer ingredients- one of which is a dear specimen to me-"

Tarin could not believe his ears. "You will treat Obi-Wan," he ordered. "It doesn't matter if it's the rarest plant in the galaxy! I will pay for you to find another if I must but you have to help him!" The delegate looked beside himself.

The Bith shook his head frantically, holding his hands out in a placating manner. "You misunderstand me Delegate Elam! Of course I will do all that is in my power to help this young Jedi. It is just that this antidote has not been widely tested on human subjects. Neither I, nor the healer here would be able to predict what side effects it may have on Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon digested this new twist. Side effects- any of which could be more deadly than the poison currently ravaging his Padawan's system… Did he take the chance that the drug would work with minimal damage to Obi-Wan or see if Obi-Wan's severely drained body could fight off the toxin by itself? A cruel dilemma if there ever was one…

Qui-Gon didn't like either option. Though if the antidote worked…

"Prepare the antidote. Obi-Wan is strong and I am sure we can overcome any side effects – if the healer is also able to assist us?" Qui-Gon glanced at the healer who nodded instantly. "Please make it as soon as possible."

* * *

Within the hour, Thal and Yansan had the antidote procured and ready for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon watched in silence as the healer administered the drug into Obi-Wan's IV drip, eyes torn between the monitors flashing beside the bed and the unconscious boy, as if waiting for an immediate adverse reaction. There was none. If anything, Obi-Wan's breathing deepened and became steadier; his face looked less pained. So far so good, Qui-Gon thought to himself.

"Master Jedi?" a voice at the door hailed Qui-Gon.

The Master turned to see an aide from the treaty signing hovering in the doorway, looking rather guilty at intruding but attempting to pluck up the courage to talk to the imposingly tall Jedi. "May I help you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The delegates are ready to begin their next session. They also insist that Delegate Elam make his presence known immediately and appear before the other delegates to take his place for the start of the next round of talks," the aide said nervously.

Qui-Gon looked back to his Padawan, deliberating over what to do. As much as he wanted to- as much as he _needed _to stay by Obi-Wan's side, he knew deep down that there were pressing matters still at hand. A warring system was in the balance, with billions of lives, peoples' livelihoods and even other planetary systems also at stake. The mission was a priority. However- so was the welfare of his Padawan, another voice at the back of his mind argued.

And Obi-Wan would probably insist too, that the mission came first. Qui-Gon could almost hear Obi-Wan's voice telling him as much.

Tarin also looked as torn as the Jedi Master he was standing beside and opened his mouth to argue. He shut it again when he saw the expression on the Master's face, still looking rather sour about the situation but decided to follow the Jedi's lead.

"I wish to be informed the moment his condition changes," Qui-Gon informed the healer. His voice held no room for negotiations and the healer nodded quickly. He was leaving Obi-Wan in the hands of the healer and the two scientists.

"If you would like to follow me," the aide bowed, indicating for the two men to leave the room with him.

With one last look back at his Padawan, Qui-Gon swept from the room. The one thing on his mind: to resolve this treaty signing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the healer's ward, Obi-Wan raged through fevered dreams and delirium.

"_Master- please – don't leave," _

"_It's only a short mission Padawan- nothing will happen whilst I'm gone."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head, "No Master- listen to me," he protested as he was brushed past._

The scene changed.

_Obi-Wan was cold. Bone numbly cold. His teeth chattered inside his skull as his hands desperately rubbed his forearms in an attempt to keep warm. All around him was very dark and very still. He could hear nothing, save the drip, drip, drip of water and the slow, lazy clinking of metal on metal. A sense of urgency was pressing down on him, but Obi-Wan could not understand why._

_Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the Padawan as pain flared, hot and white through every cell in his body._

"_Master!"_

The Healer watched as the boy in her care tossed in a dream-filled state- never waking but never falling still. The emotions that so honestly and heart wrenchingly crossed his face made her shiver at the thought of what horrors he was facing alone. The Master with him had been forced away from the boy's side, much to the elder's displeasure the healer had noted. The Jedi Master had had a positive impact on the boy when he was close- as though the young one could sense the other's presence. The healer did not pretend to understand how the Jedi worked.

Checking his vitals, the healer noticed there was no significant change yet. A muffled whimper caught her immediate attention, breaking the monotonous beeping of the machines and her eyes snapped to the boy's face- which seemed twisted in…grief?

Just what was this boy dreaming of?

* * *

"Master Jedi, Delegate Elam, we are glad you could join us," Jorl spoke for the assembled delegates, nodding to both men. "We were all worried for your safety Delegate Elam and are thankful for you return to us."

Tarin nodded curtly before taking his assigned seat with his planet's other representatives. "I almost did not make it here. Is that a coincidence?" he asked, looking pointedly at Jorl before surveying the other delegates sitting around the large table.

Jorl blinked and murmurings broke out across the table. "What are you saying?" Jorl recovered, leaning forward to stare at the young man sitting opposite him.

"Gentlemen, we are here to discuss the treaty," Qui-Gon said smoothly, pacifying both sides. "There will be a full investigation into this matter later," his sharp gaze was directed at both delegates.

Tarin frowned but acquiesced to Qui-Gon's request. Jorl recomposed himself. Qui-Gon surveyed both for a moment before settling himself down for another round of negotiations as a representative from Vendovian Prime stood up to speak, knowing that neither his heart nor mind would be fully in it.

"…and that is why, my fellow delegates, the clause must be included. Jedi are non-judgemental- they are here to help, aid and advise us on what is right," Tarin's eyes swept the group of men and women sitting in front of him from his planetary system. "Therefore, in matters jointly to be decided by this system- it would be prudent to have Jedi overseers present. It would result in fair and unbiased decisions that would benefit us all I am sure."

Qui-Gon watched in surprise as Delegate Tarin Elam finished his eloquent speech to the other representatives, most of whom were sitting in shock as they watched him. It was not often that the Jedi were so supported and vouched for like this. There was more to this young man then he first realised. Not only had he backed this clause, he had spoken out strongly on the equality of all citizens and highlighted changes to implement fairer trade practises.

Several broke out into spattered applause, whilst others stared in befuddlement. This was Delegate Elam? The spoilt young man from Kambah who cared for little other than himself? Now speaking out so passionately for justice and fairness for his planetary system? Many wondered if it was the same Elam who had left Kambah and arrived on Sytenar.

Jorl took this time to rise. "I think a quick recess is in order," he announced. "Give us…time to think about this proposition."

Tarin glanced at him, "No- we vote now on it," he challenged. "Whilst it is fresh in our minds. We can debate this now."

Jorl looked taken aback. "You have never before favoured the Jedi in such a manner, Delegate Elam. In fact, you have often voiced your dislike for their ways. Why now do you so ardently throw your support out for them?"

Tarin offered a small smile. "I have seen their work first hand. I know now what I did not know then. I have seen mere boy so courageously and honourably sacrifice everything just to save another- in spite of his own safety. Despite everything, putting themselves in danger a Jedi will do what is right. Even their youngest knows this. We can trust them. They will help us."

Qui-Gon watched Tarin speak to the sunned representatives, feeling a mixture of emotions. He could feel the palpable respect the delegate had for his Padawan and felt pride well up inside for his Padawan. Tarin had to be talking about the experiences he and Obi-Wan had shared together in the jungle. His Padawan had behaved above and beyond…and was now paying the price.

"We vote now," a delegate from Y'hol seconded, agreed with by other voices that rose up. Jorl had little choice in the face of so much favour but to agree to hold the vote there and then. With Qui-Gon as an impartial overseer, the representatives voted on a clause in their treaty.

The motion was passed in near unanimous favour. Jorl did not look impressed.

"I believe now a recess should be in order," Tarin said, shooting a pleasant smile at Jorl who looked thoroughly put out that his leadership of the representatives seemed under threat from this…upstart from Kambah. He clenched his fists, rueing his short stature once again.

"Master Jedi- you requested to be summoned to the healer's wing?" a timid apprentice healer stood in the doorway.

Tarin shot to his feet a little behind the Master who nodded firmly.

"Please follow me," the apprentice said. Neither man needed more encouragement and as soon as the recess began both left the conference hall, heading down the now familiar hallways towards the medical wing. Qui-Gon felt his chest tighten in apprehension. Was there a problem? He moved faster.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Tarin asked as they arrived, the healer greeting them. Managing a little more control over his patience than the delegate, Qui-Gon listened to watch the healer had to say, schooling his features carefully.

"A few moments ago his temperature spiked dangerously- but now I am quite sure that the antidote is in effect and his temperature has been coming down steadily and satisfactorily since that point. The colourations on his infected arm are also lessening and your botanist friends have also procured a salve to help with the arm."

Qui-Gon nodded in relief. Obi-Wan was healing. However, the Force was still not satisfied he noted with trepidation. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

The healer shifted. "We were warned of side effects this antidote could bring. I believe I watched them. Nightmares. His healing sleep has been greatly disturbed and he cries out often. His blood pressure also dipped very low at one point but I am happy with its current level."

Qui-Gon had heard enough. "Take me to him," he commanded. He had been separated from his Padawan for long enough now. Nodding, the healer opened the door and the Master entered, eyes immediately centring on the young individual occupying the single bed.

Smoothly, Qui-Gon settled himself on the edge, gently reaching out with the Force towards the boy lying beside him. "Obi-Wan?" he called softly. The blackened arm, carefully swaddled in bandages and smelling distinctly of herbs, looked more its usual colour; the black bands were slowly disappearing.

Obi-Wan murmured something the Master didn't quite catch but he felt strengthened that the Padawan knew he was there. "It's time to wake up Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chided gently. Obi-Wan shifted under the covers, brow furrowing slightly as though he was sluggishly trying to force his weakened body to respond to Qui-Gon's request.

Qui-Gon nodded encouragingly as he watched eyelashes flutter lethargically to reveal tired blue eyes, open no wider than slits. "That's it Obi-Wan," he said, pushing another surge of healing Force into the Padawan to strengthen him further.

With what looked like a herculean effort, Obi-Wan opened his eyes fully, gazing blearily around before settling on Qui-Gon seated next to him.

What happened next, Qui-Gon was at a loss to explain.

Obi-Wan panicked.

Catching Qui-Gon completely by surprise, Obi-Wan practically threw himself across the bed, away from the Jedi Master, his face a picture of horror, shame and despair and he violently trembled, holding out a hand as if to keep the older Jedi at bay.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon was utterly perplexed and concerned as his Padawan nearly toppled out of the other side of the bed, caught only by the quick actions of the healer.

Obi-Wan was shivering, shaking his head and mumbling.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon tried again. The hurt in his chest surprised him with its intensity as his Padawan rejected his attempts to calm him or even close the gap between them. This was not how Qui-Gon had expected their reunion to go.

"You…dead…what…I…how?" Obi-Wan said unintelligibly, his voice nothing more than a whisper on the breeze as he croaked random words. "Failed…forgive…me…"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No- no Obi-Wan, you have not failed," he attempted to assure the stricken Padawan. "I am not dead. You have been dreaming," he held out a hand, reaching for the young boy.

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with terror. "You're not real! I saw…you…no!"

Qui-Gon realised Obi-Wan was still in the grasp of the terrifying dreams he had experienced. "Obi-Wan look at me- I am real. Here- touch my hand- I am solid. Now breathe- centre yourself," he ordered, careful to keep his tone calm and even, definitely not angry. He watched as Obi-Wan battled to do as he was told, always the faithful and obedient Padawan.

Slowly, Obi-Wan relaxed and the monitors calmed down again. Carefully, the healer helped him back into the middle of the bed. Obi-Wan lowered his head, abashed. Qui-Gon could sense the waves of despair, grief and pain rolling off his Padawan. Slowly, the boy looked up, eyes shining with tears, confusion and a glimmer of hope. He stretched out a hesitant hand towards the Master.

Qui-Gon mirrored the gesture, watching as Obi-Wan slowly, like a child, reached out, fingers lighting upon Qui-Gon's outstretched palm. Obi-Wan looked at his Master. "Real?" he whispered- his tone so heart breaking the healer sniffed.

Nodding, Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan towards him, wrapping his arms around his trembling apprentice who with equal fervour held the older Jedi tightly. Qui-Gon felt relief flooding through him as Obi-Wan clung to him, finally accepting him again.

"It's going to be fine," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan clenched his outer tunic with one fist. "We will get through this."

For once it seemed the danger was over.

* * *

**How was that? I re-wrote lots of it as it didn't sit well with me. That's what happens when I don't write frequently! **

**Hopefully Obi did not seem too weak and needy- he is still under the influence of medical drugs/remaining vesitages of poison/ nightmares. So that will explain the ending. Anyways- I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D You are all amazing! **

**AldabaranFox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm soooo sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. I was quite ill last week with an awful throat and chest infection. It was not so much fun. So I spent a lot of last week trying to sleep it off. I couldn't eat- except for ice cream and sorbet which were both a god-send! But now I am much better and able to write again! Though the break in writing is never good for me as I lose momentum easily. **

**Anyway- I hope this is worth the wait - enjoy!**

**Also- exciting news- a fourth Qui and Obi story is in the works :D yay! However, due to the proximity of uni exams rapidly coming up- it probably will not make an appearance until June. As May will be devoted to exam revision. But hopefully IDM will be finished by the end of April! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Mending and Moving On**

"A poisonous plant?" Obi-Wan echoed.

The Padawan was sitting upright in his med ward bed, still surrounded by machines that beeped occasionally- more for reassurance that actual need. Obi-Wan was on the mend and much more alert than when he had first woken up. Indeed, his display of fear and rejection towards Qui-Gon embarrassed him tremendously. The older Jedi had brushed it aside, after explaining how Obi-Wan had managed to land himself in _another _medical wing.

Qui-Gon nodded, now sitting in a more comfortable chair beside Obi-Wan's bed. "You were very ill," he paused, still unable to admit _how_ close he had been to losing the boy. The scene where Obi-Wan's heart had briefly given out still sent a chill down the Master's spine. "Two scientists you met in the rainforest helped procure an antidote."

Obi-Wan racked his brains. His memories of the jungle were hazy at best. He remembered a huge spider-like beast, Delegate Elam nearly falling down a ravine. Apart from that, he could recall only flashes of greenery.

And those terrible hallucinations and nightmares.

Every time Obi-Wan shut his eyes, terrifying images swam before him. Qui-Gon denying being his Master- Sony-Da teaching him instead…Qui-Gon dying… And something in the dark: stalking, chasing Obi-Wan, grabbing his ankle and dragging him back into the gloom and horror of the night.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan blinked, bringing himself out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called. His Master looking at him-the older man's eyes shining with concern. "Sorry Master- my mind was elsewhere," Obi-Wan apologised immediately, ducking his head, hands itching to fiddle with the hem of his blanket to avoid Qui-Gon's gaze. "What were you saying?"

Qui-Gon studied his apprentice for a moment. He had understood the sudden paleness that had come over Obi-Wan's face, recognized the fear that had flashed in the young blue eyes and knew where the Padawan's thoughts had been. He sighed inwardly. At some point they would have to sit down and discuss it. Only then would Obi-Wan be able to move on. But not now.

Instead, the Master cleared his throat. "Unfortunately I am needed back at the negotiations. However, I do not believe it will take long- they should be concluded soon," Qui-Gon said instead, swallowing what he was going to say before. Now was not the time to question Obi-Wan on his hallucinations. The boy needed first to recover and regain his strength.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan nodded. "But I wish I was of more use," he frowned. "I'm better now – I can sit in on the negotiations-" Obi-Wan began to offer.

"Your job now is to rest," Qui-Gon disagreed firmly. He would not hear of Obi-Wan getting out of bed. "You've already done more than I think you realise," he smiled cryptically.

Obi-Wan looked confused. What had he done?

"Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon looked around and saw Delegate Tarin standing in the doorway, wearing a set of new ceremonial robes from Kambah. "Delegate Tarin," he greeted. "I will be with you presently," he assured the young man, rising from his seat by Obi-Wan's bedside.

Tarin nodded. "I was just on my way to the meeting chamber. I thought I would pay Obi-Wan a visit and see how he is progressing." He smiled at Obi-Wan. "Are you better?"

Obi-Wan could not have looked more astonished and his jaw could have dropped. Why did this Delegate care how he was? From their first meeting, Delegate Elam had made it very plain that he had wanted as little to do with the Padawan as possible. The representative had complained about everything, from Obi-Wan's behaviour, to the size of the ship and the journey from Kambah. From what Obi-Wan could remember of their jungle trip, Tarin Elam had not been too impressed with that either. And now the young man wanted to voluntarily see how he was doing?

"Padawan?"

Obi-Wan did not know what to say. His eyes flicked across to his Master, who was now standing beside Delegate Tarin. The Master looked passive, though Obi-Wan detected a light reprimand in his voice. Obi-Wan's cheeks immediately flushed as he realised he was behaving in a very un-Jedi-like fashion. "Forgive me Delegate Elam for my rudeness. I am much better thank you," he said very formally.

Now it was Tarin's turn to look surprised. The young Jedi's tone was polite at best, no trace of friendship to be heard. He glanced at the Jedi Master whose face was unreadable. "I'm glad to see you're better Obi-Wan," Tarin said awkwardly.

"Delegate Elam is strongly advocating a greater Jedi presence in this system," Qui-Gon said. "He has already put through a number of key reforms for the betterment of the people on all planets here."

Obi-Wan's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise before he regained his composure. "Really?"

Tarin nodded. "I believe I have seen first-hand what the Jedi are capable of- and it would do this system a world of good to have the Jedi here to help guide us. I must head to the meeting hall, but I will talk to you soon Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly as Tarin smiled and then left the room, the door sliding shut behind him. There was a moment's silence and then:

"Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"Was that Delegate Elam?" the baffled Padawan asked, staring at the door.

"It was indeed," Qui-Gon confirmed, smiling at the look of utter confusion on the young boy's face. "Is something the matter Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan sat back against his pillows. "Are you sure? He's changed. When I first met him, he couldn't have hated the sight of me more. Then suddenly he's here asking how I am?"

Qui-Gon smiled, squeezing his Padawan's good shoulder gently. "What a few good turns will do to change a person. Now, _you will_ stay in bed Padawan and rest. I will be back shortly." The Master made very sure to stress the _rest_ part.

Obi-Wan nodded, albeit reluctantly. Qui-Gon's lips quirked slightly, as he watched the boy settle down more comfortably into the bed. Obi-Wan never liked the prescribed bed rest. Nodding his own, somewhat reluctant farewell Qui-Gon followed the steps of the delegate and left the medical ward.

* * *

True to his word, the talks finished early for the day and Qui-Gon re-entered the med ward within three hours of having left. The talks were apparently very close to concluding. Qui-Gon walked into Obi-Wan's room, ready to talk, only to find it devoid of his Padawan. The bed was empty; though still bore the impression of a small Obi-Wan-sized body.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called, not yet overly worried. Perhaps the boy had gone to the fresher.

There was no reply. Using a low Force probe, Qui-Gon quickly did a sweep of the room and the adjacent fresher. There was no sign of Obi-Wan, just a residual trace of his muted signature that indicated he had once been there.

"Obi-Wan?" the Master called again more loudly. Where was he? Concern and unease immediately spiking up a notch, he turned, allowing his senses with the help of the Force to spread out further and help locate Obi-Wan. The boy was not even in the medical ward.

Qui-Gon could feel a thread of panic starting to rise up in him and immediately squashed it down. Jedi Masters did not panic. Exhaling, Qui-Gon calmed and began to rationally assess the situation. The windows in the room were locked, from the inside. The door he had entered was the only way in and the fresher had no other exits. So where had the boy gotten to? Slight irritation also welled up within the Master. Had he not given express orders for Obi-Wan to stay in bed and rest? When he returned he expected Obi-Wan to be exactly where he left him. Not having mysteriously vanished.

Leaving the med room, Qui-Gon strode over to the healer on duty, demanding to know where his Padawan was.

Completely perplexed, the healer replied she had not seen anyone enter or leave the med ward in the last half an hour since she had arrived for her shift. That news made Qui-Gon grow even more concerned. Obi-Wan could potentially have been missing for over half an hour.

_/ Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan can you hear me? / _Qui-Gon sent, reaching out to the Force. He waited but there was no reply. His heart rate began to increase as the silence pressed strongly against his mind. All manner of possibilities began to form. None bore thinking about for very long.

_/ Obi-Wan where ARE you? / _Qui-Gon tried again, louder and more insistent this time, poking the bond at the back of his mind as though he could push his Padawan into cooperating.

/ _Lost….nothing left… all gone…/ _suddenly filtered back through the bond. It was very weak, the tone so dejected and melancholy it made Qui-Gon's heart clench.

/ _Obi-Wan! Listen to me: focus. Tell me where you are / _Qui-Gon ordered, latching onto the feeble voice in the back of his mind as though it were a lifeline for a drowning person, refusing to let go of the link. Something was wrong, very wrong.

An image of a circular room dropped into Qui-Gon's mind through the bond, a brief flash from Obi-Wan's end. Feelings of loss and overwhelming sadness accompanied it, as well as chilling coldness: the force of the emotions nearly making the Master stagger. Something was _seriously _wrong.

But at least he knew where Obi-Wan was.

Leaving the medical ward swiftly, Qui-Gon fairly strode down the hallway, keeping a firm hold of the image Obi-Wan had inadvertently sent him. It was a circular, bulb like ending to a long corridor, with panoramic windows overlooking the jungle below the acropolis, boasting the best views in the whole citadel.

_/ Obi-Wan I am coming. Please talk to me Padawan / _Qui-Gon sent as he neared the site where Obi-Wan was. He could feel the boy's Force signature strengthening, Obi-Wan was definitely here. Rounding the corner, Qui-Gon paused, eyes flicking over the scene in front of him. The sun was setting in a brilliant orange glow above the green foliage through the glass windows, bathing the corridor in an almost surreal red, warm light. And there, at the end of the hallway was a small, dark figure seated on the floor, hunched over.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed.

Hurrying, long legs quickly eating up the distance as his heart began to hammer a worried tattoo against his ribcage, Qui-Gon was beside his Padawan in a second breath. Quietly, he knelt down beside the still boy, eyes doing a sweep check for any injuries or signs of discomfort.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tried again, reaching out and placing a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan was seated on the cool marble floor, legs drawn up to his chin, staring blankly out of the panoramic windows. He made no sign that he had heard his Master's voice. Instead, Qui-Gon was more alarmed when a single tear fell from a long eyelash, sliding slowly down the boy's pale cheek.

Qui-Gon knelt beside his Padawan, at a complete loss. Opening up the bond as widely as he could, he called out mentally to his apprentice, begging for any sign of recognition, that Obi-Wan was present in their bond. All Qui-Gon got were the boy's jumbled thoughts, emotions and pain.

_/ He's gone… Master!...please…no!…/ _Obi-Wan's voice suddenly wailed inside Qui-Gon's head, nearly making the Master weep with the intensity of emotion and suffering. _/ I couldn't….couldn't…/ _

_/ Obi-Wan listen to me! I'm here! Obi-Wan wake up! / _Qui-Gon called helplessly. _/ My Padawan, come back to me / _Throwing caution to the wind, Qui-Gon pulled the unresponsive boy towards him, wrapping his arms and his own Force signature around him, pushing the healing and loving Force into Obi-Wan's mind.

Obi-Wan started in Qui-Gon's arms, blinking rapidly as though he was seeing Qui-Gon for the first time. "M-Master?" he croaked, his voice disbelieving.

"Yes Padawan," Qui-Gon reassured, brushing a hand gently through Obi-Wan's hair and squeezing the boy's trembling shoulder. "I am here and you are safe."

"Not dead…" Obi-Wan whispered, staring up at his Master, with wide, wondering, blue shimmering eyes.

"Definitely not dead," Qui-Gon agreed with a small, thick chuckle. "We are both very much alive Padawan," he said as Obi-Wan's head rested back on his shoulder as they both sat on the floor, watching as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon.

* * *

"I was hallucinating again?" Obi-Wan said- now firmly back in bed in the medical wing.

"All signs seem to point to that," Qui-Gon agreed, standing at the foot of the bed, both hands resting on the foot rest as he leant gently on it, eyes fixed upon his Padawan. Then he straightened and walked around to sit beside the bed. "Obi-Wan, we need to talk about what you keep seeing."

Obi-Wan's expression immediately became guarded.

"Padawan, I can't help you unless you try and help yourself," Qui-Gon reasoned gently. "You can get through this, I promise you."

Obi-Wan shifted on the bed and took a deep breath. "I…I saw you Master," he paused, looking up at Qui-Gon who nodded slowly. "You… you died Master. You left me alone…" the last part hung in the air between them. "And then…before… you didn't want me. I-I was to be sent away. I disappointed you." The last part was so quiet, even with his Jedi attuned senses; Qui-Gon had difficulty picking it up.

"Oh Padawan," Qui-Gon said, with so much heart-felt sympathy. What Obi-Wan had seen…it must have been torture. "You must understand: I will _never_ leave you. You know there is no death- only the Force. Obi-Wan- you understand that don't you?" he moved closer to the bed, making sure Obi-Wan was looking directly at him.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Then I saw…saw…" here he hiccupped and broke off, clenching the sheets between his shaking hands. Qui-Gon waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on Obi-Wan's back as his apprentice battled with his emotions and fears.

"It was him. Master…Sony-Da."

Without being able to help it, Qui-Gon stiffened. He knew who that was. For a week after the incident involving Obi-Wan and _that_ Master, Obi-Wan had suffered nightmares almost nightly. Qui-Gon had thought they had finally put that demon of their past firmly away. It seemed not.

"He cannot harm you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon promised. "He is locked away and you are safe here."

"I know that Master," Obi-Wan smiled tremulously at him. "There is no where I would rather be than by _your _side as _your _Padawan. Everything else…pales in comparison."

Such sincerity rang in every word; Qui-Gon could barely draw breath. "The same is true for me Padawan. Now, centre your mind. We shall meditate together on this; I shall be by your side the whole time. None of what you saw was real- the poison played on your worst nightmares. Together we can brush them away."

"I would like that," Obi-Wan agreed, crossing his legs as he drew the shaky Force around himself like a cloak, basking in the warm presence of his Master's Force beside him as the older Jedi joined him in mediation.

Always beside him.

* * *

"Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan looked up and saw Delegate Tarin standing in the doorway. He smiled hesitantly. "Delegate Elam," he greeted as the young man stepped into the room.

"Please- it's Tarin," Tarin corrected the Padawan quickly. "I heard you had another…" he trailed off, "are you better?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I think my Master and I have gotten rid of the last traces of poison in my system. Hopefully there will be no more hallucinations. I must thank you Del- Tarin, for your help in the jungle. I remember some of what happened."

Tarin immediately shook his head. "No- it's you I must thank Obi-Wan. And apologise to. My behaviour when we first met was appalling, when you were offering to help me. I would like to start again- if you would too." The representative looked awkward.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Apprentice from Coruscant."

Tarin grinned. "Tarin Elam, Delegate and representative of Kambah. It is an honour to meet you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Likewise," Obi-Wan said as both shook hands. "Now, tell me of Kambah your home planet."

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? Aww the mush and hurt/comfort. I hope it was what you have all been waiting for! And Tarin :D I'm so happy lots of you like him now! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter- can we beat 16 for this chapter? hehe. **

**There is probably a small epilogue still to come, to tie up odd ends and such. And a surprise for Obi is in store :) Stay tuned- the next update I hope will be the end of this week!**

**AldabaranFox**


	12. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter! Wow it's gone quickly but it seems like ages ago when I posted the first chapter (having just read over it and reminded myself what happened at the beginning!) A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, read and enjoyed the story- it has been more successful than I could possibly have ever imagined! Of course- I've had help along the way and you reviewers have been awesome with your encouragements and suggestions. Love you all!**

**And just for you - the fourth story is in the works and the first chapter may be up soon so keep your eyes peeled! **

**Disclaimer: for the last time...I own nothing. Except Tarin. He's mine :D**

**Enjoy! And Happy Easter!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan slept, untroubled now by hallucinations or nightmares. Through their shared meditation, the Master had glimpsed a few of the terrible things that had haunted the boy. Many had sent shivers down his spine.

Now at least, Obi-Wan slept peacefully and soundly, much to the Qui-Gon's relief as he sat beside the bed. Those blackened circles beneath Obi-Wan's eyes were slowly disappearing and he was beginning to look healthier again as the antidote and healing salve continued their good work. Qui-Gon leant forward and brushed a lock of hair out of his Padawan's eye as the boy turned in his sleep.

"Mastah?" Obi-Wan mumbled in sleepy tones, eyelids cracking open. "W-wh-"

"Sleep Obi-Wan. Everything is fine," Qui-Gon assured his tired apprentice, gently lacing his command with a light Force suggestion wrapped in with peace and love. He watched as Obi-Wan nodded slowly in agreement, eyes slipping shut and gradually falling back on his pillows.

"L…love you Master," Obi-Wan sighed as he slid back into sleep.

Qui-Gon could only watch as his Padawan slept peacefully, utterly amazed at the young boy's capacity to give his whole heart.

* * *

The Jedi spent a further week on Sytenar whilst the final agreements where decided on in the Vendovian Treaty. For much of it, Obi-Wan had to be content with staying in his and Qui-Gon's quarters, having requested to leave the medical wing. Qui-Gon had agreed, reluctantly at first, but as his Padawan had persuaded him, all he needed now was bed rest and he did not have to be in the medical wing for that. Promising that he would remain in bed, Obi-Wan had very little to do. However, help was on hand in the form of Tarin, who visited Obi-Wan still, relaying the day's events and discussing various points of interest that arisen.

By the middle of the second week since Obi-Wan and Tarin had been found, a formal ceremony was held for the signing of the Vendovian Treaty. Leaders from all the planets arrived and stood beside their representatives, pressing their own seals in agreement. There was a feast in celebration for the system's unity and the two Jed- Obi-Wan was definitely well enough for food- attended and sat with Tarin and a few of the representatives.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, our transport is leaving soon," Qui-Gon called through to Obi-Wan's room in their joint quarters where the boy was finishing off packing.

"Coming Master," Obi-Wan replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder. His sleeve rode up slightly on his left arm, revealing the faded black lines still encircling that surrounded his wrist and disappeared up his arm until his tunic and the Padawan paused, brow furrowing. The marks were fading, but Obi-Wan felt the memories, however much he wanted, would not leave as quickly.

Tugging his sleeve down, Obi-Wan re-joined Qui-Gon as the two left for the hanger. Tarin was waiting for them beside their ship, a couple of attendants beside him. The delegate greeted them with a smile as the two Jedi approached him.

"Your ship is prepared," Tarin informed them as both offered him greetings. "I wish you both a safe trip back to the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon nodded to the delegate. "I also see congratulations are in order, Senator Tarin of the Vendovian System."

Tarin's cheeks flushed. "Thank you. I'm not worthy of it but the delegates all voted on it last night. I did not expect…It seems I have many more responsibilities now and people's rights to fight for, which I will do to the best of my abilities," he assured them. "I am to report to Coruscant and the Galactic Senate within the next month."

"Congratulations," Obi-Wan smiled sincerely at his friend.

Behind them, the Jedi ship's engines fired up, roaring before becoming a throbbing hum in the hanger as various mechanics waved their coloured rods at the pilot who nodded and saluted from his cockpit as he made the final checks. The ship was ready to take off.

Tarin nodded. "I hope to see you sometime in Coruscant when you are not too busy studying your Jedi texts and saving other far off worlds?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would like that," he said. "Goodbye Tarin."

"I believe the expression is- May the Force be with you?" Tarin said, slightly hesitant.

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared a smile, as they slipped their hands into their robe sleeves and bowed together. "May the Force be with you, Senator Tarin," the Jedi said. Qui-Gon was the first to move away; Obi-Wan and Tarin watched as the Master strode calmly up the ramp to their ship, boots clanking on the metal as he did so.

"You two are well suited," Tarin said as Qui-Gon disappeared into the depths of the ship.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps- in our stubbornness. Thanks again Tarin," he nodded as he stepped onto the ramp.

"Thank _you,_ Obi-Wan," Tarin emphasised, raising a hand in goodbye. Obi-Wan copied the gesture and turned away, heading up the ramp after his Master. The ramp then slid slowly up with a hiss, closing the entrance to the ship. The engines thrummed as the ship slowly rose off the ground and left the hanger, leaving only the mechanics and a Senator behind.

* * *

(A few months later)

Obi-Wan yawned, slowly waking up, arms stretched out in front of him as his brain shook off the fog of sleep. Sitting up in bed, he kicked off the covers, swivelling round and rubbing his eyes as he stood up and padded across the floor of his room in the Jedi Temple. Glancing at the chrono on his desk, he realised it was almost the 8th standard hour. Two hours after he was expected to be awake and preparing for the new day. In shock, Obi-Wan stumbled to gather his tunic and pants together before nearly falling out of his room and heading to the fresher.

However, to his surprise, there was no disappointed looking Qui-Gon standing in their common area, ready to remind his Padawan of the time. In fact, Obi-Wan was quite sure now that his Master was not even in their quarters, thanks to a quick Force sweep of their home.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, sagging a little. Had his Master simply allowed him to sleep in? That didn't seem very much like Qui-Gon at all. And where was his Master anyway?

And on this day in particular…Obi-Wan sighed. Had his Master completely forgotten in his hurry to leave that morning? A small whisper of hurt sprang up in the Padawan's chest before he pushed it down. There was no way. Was there?

It was a few months now since he and Qui-Gon had returned from the Vendovian System, a successful mission tucked under their belts and their Master/Padawan relationship stronger than ever. Obi-Wan had been given a clean bill of health by the Temple Healers- at Qui-Gon's insistence – and the two had settled into an easy routine now they were back at the Temple for a more permanent time, Obi-Wan attending the classes he had missed whilst being on missions with Qui-Gon.

But this wasn't normal. Obi-Wan scratched his head, tugging absentmindedly at his braid to straighten it. There was no note either and nothing on the comm. unit. A strange feeling of déjà vu struck the Padawan as he headed to the shower and he thought back to see why the situation felt so familiar.

Yes! All those months ago, before he and Qui-Gon had gone to the Vendovian System on that treaty-signing mission. Obi-Wan had woken up one morning to find his Master mysteriously gone, no note, almost exactly like the situation now.

Now being dressed and having eaten breakfast, Obi-Wan sat at the table in the small kitchen area, twiddling his thumbs. He was alone. That thought did not sit particularly comfortably with him. Not on _this _day. He had no classes today. No work to do. He considered going to see if any of his friends were free. Bant probably would be able to spend some of the day with him and he had not seen much of Garen or Reeft having been so busy the last few weeks.

Standing up, Obi-Wan pulled on his boots and made his way over to the door, picking up his cloak as he went. Just as he approached the door, it slid open and lo and behold, Qui-Gon Jinn stepped into the apartment. The Master stopped short as he noticed his Padawan standing a few feet in front of him, a confused expression on his face and cloak tucked under his arm.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Master," Obi-Wan said slowly, not knowing what to make of the situation. "Where... were you?" he tried to keep his tone light. It could not sound as though he was reprimanding his Master after all!

"I was sorting out a few things," Qui-Gon said as he moved into their apartment, shedding his cloak carefully as he did so and folding it over his arm as he took it to his bedroom. "Are you going out Padawan?" The Master raised his voice slightly so Obi-Wan could still hear him.

"I…I was Master," Obi-Wan began. "I, I thought…well…" he trailed off.

Qui-Gon reappeared in the common area. "I believe we are about to have some company," he remarked. "Will you let them in Obi-Wan?"

Perplexed and even more mystified as to what was going on. Obediently, he moved towards the door and hit the switch, watching passively as the door slid open. When he saw who was on the other side, he blinked rapidly in surprise.

Several of Obi-Wan's friends from the Temple stood in the doorway, Bant, Reeft and Garen included.

Obi-Wan swivelled on the spot, his eyes flicking between his Master and his friends standing in front of him. "What is going on here?" he asked at length, a bit suspiciously. Not that he wasn't delighted to see his friends who he had had little contact with in the last few weeks…but something was up.

"Obi-Wan you didn't forget did you?" Qui-Gon said, gazing at his very muddled apprentice with a little concern. "After all, who can forget their own fourteenth birthday?" the Master raised an eyebrow.

The Padawan's jaw nearly dropped. His Master…not only had he remembered…he'd organised something? "Um…no Master, I hadn't forgotten," he mumbled, cheeks flushing slightly. "But…"

"Happy birthday Obi-Wan!" Bant chimed as she walked in, holding out a silvery wrapped present for her bemused friend. Reeft and Garen walked in after her, followed by a few others from the various different classes Obi-Wan attended in the Temple.

"Bant…thank you," Obi-Wan smiled at her, hugging her as Garen clapped him on the back. "When did you guys…?"

"We've known about this for _ages _Obi-Wan," Reeft said. "Master Jinn informed us months and months ago of your birthday and we planned a secret party- even before you went off on that mission! Now...is there any food?"

"So…you all knew?" Obi-Wan hazarded, looking at each of his friends in turn who nodded, smiling guiltily. "And nobody told me?"

"It was a _secret_," Qui-Gon said over the bubble of noise where he was standing with Tarin. "Happy birthday Padawan," he smiled.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan grinned sincerely back at the older Jedi. _/ Thank you Master- for everything / _he sent through the bond, along with a quick pulse of gratitude and affection. He felt his whole body warm when the Force wave was sent back along the link, his Master's force signature all over it.

_/ You're more than welcome, my Padawan / _Qui-Gon replied fondly. _/ Enjoy your day /_

* * *

Obi-Wan's friends stayed all day and well into the evening, chatting, watching holo-vids and eating to their hearts content, a whole array of sugary concoctions that had been arranged for them. At length, most had disappeared, thanking both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for a wonderful day.

When the last one left, Obi-Wan glanced over at his Master who had just entered the common room, having spent most of the day in his room, allowing the teenagers to enjoy themselves. "Thank you again Master," the fourteen year old smiled as he began to clean up.

"It was my pleasure Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said sincerely. "But there's one or two things left. Happy birthday, Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, who he realised was holding something out. It was a small semi-circular object, big enough to sit in Obi-Wan's palm. Simple in its design, it looked to be made of a very smooth, reflective metal, etched with beautiful patterns and swirling deigns. It had a small hole directly at the top. Carefully, Obi-Wan took it in his hands, it was heavier than he had expected, turning it over curiously. "Thank you Master," he said quietly as he examined it, smiling shyly up at the older Jedi. "What is it Master?" he asked at length.

"I believe the 'on switch' is at the bottom," Qui-Gon directed lightly. "Hold it out like this. You'll soon see."

Obi-Wan nudged the small switch as his fingers found it and immediately an image appeared, hovering above the rounded bump of the device. It was of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, not long after they had become a Master/Padawan team. Both Jedi were smiling broadly, Qui-Gon's hand was resting firmly on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan could still remember how he felt at that exact moment and his heart rose.

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan's face lit up in delight as he watched the images change, some of Obi-Wan alone, others with his friends and numerous ones with him and Qui-Gon together. His heart warmed at the feelings of contentment and happiness positively radiating through the bond. It made the Master thank the Force for everything.

Gently, the Padawan set the device on the table where the images continued to change. "Master….thank you," Obi-Wan surprised his Master by throwing his arms around the older Jedi's waist and hugging him tightly. "Today was amazing."

"You deserved it Obi-Wan. I'm very happy you like your present," Qui-Gon said, returning the hug with just as much love as his Padawan was pouring out to him.

"Master- what's this image of?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing down as the familiar faces disappeared and were replaced by a city the Padawan did not recognize. It was approaching late evening and Obi-Wan could see three different sized crescent moons hanging off to the left of the picture. The buildings fairly glowed under their bright light, the architecture was nothing the Padawan had ever seen before, the skyscrapers were lithe and expertly crafted.

"That is a city on Kambah," Qui-Gon said. "But I'm not the person to ask."

There was a quiet knock on the door. Obi-Wan looked at his Master, already guessing without the use of the Force, who their new guest was. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Tarin!" Obi-Wan said, greeting the Senator warmly as Tarin entered their quarters after the Padawan let him in, looking around the Jedi's quarters with interest.

"Happy birthday," Tarin announced, eyeing the present which Obi-Wan was holding very carefully with a smile. "I can't believe you only _fourteen_. I took you for much older. To think of all the things you did…" he trailed off. "You like the present?" he gestured to it.

Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon greeted the Senator. "Very much- my Master said these photos are of Kambah?" he asked.

Tarin nodded. "I told you, you could not appreciate the beauty of my planet just by describing it. Qui-Gon asked me for some of the photos so you could see it for yourself- but I hope one day you will visit it. Seeing as I have now visited your home, the impressive Jedi Temple," he smiled, looking around at Obi-Wan's home. "You did not do justice to this place either. Every time I travel to Coruscant I'm immediately captivated by this building."

Obi-Wan grinned. "It's the best," he shrugged. "Would you like something to eat- there's plenty of food left over. And you can explain the photos."

Tarin agreed to the plan and followed the Padawan to the sofa as Qui-Gon took the chair opposite and the three began to talk, discussing the photos, the memories all swirling around in Obi-Wan's birthday present from his Master.

And neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan could have been more content with life at that moment.

* * *

**Awww. Hope you enjoyed that :) It felt a bit...well bit-y at the beginning but hopefully towards the end it got better. I wanted to get this up before I go back to uni tomorrow (argh!) and spent a while trying to get it right.**

**Hopefully it is right.**

**Thank you again for reading and supporting this story :) I am very grateful as a writer! See you soon for the 4th story- which promises to be very different from the last two! **

**Review? :D**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
